Primer Distrito
by Ms Kanzaki
Summary: En un mundo que se halla bajo la dictadura perfecta -bueno, no tan perfecta, ya que sufre de embistes terroristas-, existe la mejor y más justa organización jamás creada: Primer Distrito. Al estallar una nueva oleada de ataques, la novata Kruger tendrá que pelear al lado de la veterana Fujino. ¿Podrán tener éxito y resolver también los asuntos entre ellas?
1. Chapter 1

_**PRIMER DISTRITO**_

_Un FanFic de Mai-HiME por Ms. Kanzaki_

_Pareja: _Shizuru/Natsuki

_Asunto: OOC, _AU; en un futuro, la Tierra se verá por fin unida en un solo gobierno, el Imperium, cuya perfección dictatorial se verá amenazada por las acciones despiadadas de terroristas. Pero no teman, pues para conjurar dicha amenaza existe la agencia premier del régimen, el Primer Distrito; y ésta a su vez, para hacer frente al peligro, hará uso de sus mejores talentos: entre ellos, la recién incorporada Natsuki Kuga, y la veterana Shizuru Fujino. ¿Podrán superar sus diferencias (al igual que los obstáculos que surjan a su alrededor) y convertirse en el mejor dúo de combate jamás visto?

_Advertencia Legal:_ Mai-HiME, Mai-Otome y sus personajes son propiedad de Sunrise, pero eso ya lo sabían, ¿verdad? Lo mismo va para las canciones u obras de arte que mencione, ¿vale?

* * *

_**PROLOGO - Yesterdays**_

Despertó bruscamente, sus párpados revelaron unos ojos de tonalidad rojo escarlata consternados. Era otra vez ese sueño. Sólo que se sentía como si se reproduciese en su totalidad por primera vez...

Por primera vez en varios años.

La mujer se irguió lentamente sobre su lecho, una cama queen size con el colchón recién cambiado, pues había sido la solución que le recomendó su médico para su dolor de espalda incipiente y que de un tiempo para acá le molestaba. Tras tallarse un poco los ojos, atrajo las rodillas hacia sí, y abrazando sus largas piernas se meció ligeramente sobre las sábanas de lino blanco y gris. Se meció y meció por varios minutos mientras el sueño acudía una y otra vez a su mente, sin duda un reflejo de su tipo de intelecto: intuitivo, analítico y a ratos racional. Incorporar un elemento tras otro sin un orden preciso, como una oldie but goodie pieza de West Coast swing. ¿Podría descifrar el significado de ello así nada más?

A ella le fue necesario, imperativo, estirarse hacia la mesita de noche de ébano, y tomar un cigarrillo.

_Podía ver a los guardias. Escuchar las voces y las armas que se cargaban y disparaban alrededor. Pero podía ver y oír con una nitidez sobrenatural el avance de la guerrera hacia su objetivo, el actual jefe de Estado. Sentía con idéntica facilidad la marcha con paso decidido de Saeko Kuga, y el frío siniestro que emanaban tanto su escudo como la espada impía que se abría paso por las barreras de rhearium y carne. Y podía incluso oler el azoro y miedo que se propagaban con rapidez en el aire desde el momento que aquella mujer de talento y belleza extraordinarios entró a la sala de audiencias del palacio imperial eliminando sin contemplaciones a los guardias palaciegos como si de moscas se tratasen._

Para Shizuru Fujino, recordar a quien fue su mentora era siempre motivo de nostalgia y confusión, agradecimiento y lamentación, amistad y terror. Al momento de aquellos acontecimientos, Saeko Kuga había cumplido apenas los 35 años y llevaba ya rato siendo considerada la mejor agente indiscutida del Primer Distrito. Había sido Shizuru misma muy afortunada de haber sido aceptada como discípula de la general, aligerando con ello la presión que sus jóvenes hombros cargaban por su habilidad anormal y su corta edad (Fujino ingresó a las filas de la gran agencia a los 16 años, prematuramente responsable y disciplinada mas una niña al fin). Fueron 2 años que la mujer mayor dedicó a preparar debidamente a la child prodigy, 2 años en que se forjó además de una excelente relación de trabajo un lazo casi filial. Edades, números números. Saeko tendría hoy unos 45, ella misma tenía 18 y ahora 28; y hace 5 años que renunció a la milicia y por ende a la agencia salvadora del mundo.

Deteniéndose un poco en esos detalles, se estiró de nuevo para otro cigarrillo, puesto que el anterior se lo fumó en menos de seis bocanadas.

_Hasta antes de llegar frente al Cónsul y el Imperator, Kuga se había abstenido de emitir sonido alguno de su garganta. Sólo cuando vio a sus ahora ex-colegas con rapidez rodearla y preparar sus armas contra ella fue cuando su voz, tan típicamente profunda pero tranquila, rompió la cúpula del silencio que el pánico había construido hace unos segundos:_

_- Es la primera y última vez que les pido algo... ¡HÁGANSE A UN MALDITO LADO!_

_Y al escucharse replicar, aunque era su voz de adolescente, es cuando Shizuru toma consciencia de su propia participación en los eventos. _

_- Eso nos será imposible de hacer, general brigadier Kuga. Baje sus armas y le garantizo que será juzgada y sentenciada por un tribunal militar que sin olvidar su agresión presente también tomará en cuenta sus acciones pasadas._

_Había hecho honor a mi fama de paciencia ante la adversidad enunciando perfecta y calmadamente cada una de estas palabras; incluso puse un pie delante del otro en ademán de caminar hacia su encuentro, aunque manteniéndome lista para materializar mi arma. ¿La respuesta? Aquella mujer de piel blanca pálida y cabello negro intenso, ojos ámbar y labios rosas, esbozó una sonrisa orgullosa, pero con un tinte ligero de tristeza. Apenas murmuró algo, algo únicamente para mis oídos, y acto seguido se abalanzó sobre los compañeros que cargaron sobre sus lados intentando sorprenderla. Escuché también la orden para atacar de mi nuevo oficial estratega..._

_Y en un dos por tres todo acabó._

Sueño. Recuerdo. Sueño, puesto que hay detalles que según mis recuerdos no estaban ahí. Recuerdo, ya que sucedió ¿hace cuánto? ¿Diez años? ¡Amida Butsu! ¡Diez años!

Shizuru se levantó al fin y caminó hacia el pequeño balcón de su austero y también pequeño departamento. Corrió la cortina lo suficiente para deslizar abierta la puerta de vidrio, y se apoyó sobre el barandal. Parece que fue ayer. Ayer, cuando estaba encaminada hacia un prometedor futuro en la carrera militar; hoy, la actualidad, es diferente en que si ve actividad es en las noches de licor, cigarro, y neón de los bares donde hace las veces de una pródiga y exquisita pianista de un cuarteto de jazz. Hoy, en que el humo nicotíneo y el olor amargo del alcohol ofrecen más estabilidad a sus sentidos que la hiperluminosidad de las brillantes estrellas y medallas al valor y rango de la milicia, objetos que ahora reúnen polvo y más polvo en un cajón de su escritorio. Hoy, y precisamente hoy, en lo que sus ojos se acostumbraban al sol del mediodía y terminaba de exhalar el último hálito de tranquilidad de su cigarrillo Seven Stars Menthol, escuchó su videófono sonar.

Antes de presionar el botón y contestar, comprendió de inmediato que su existencia de "veinteañera jubilada" y observadora de lo mundano había terminado.

_**CAPITULO UNO - Out Of The Blue**_

- ¡Oye Fujino! ¡Apúrate y abre la puerta, que ya estoy harta de esperarte!

- General Armitage, estoy segura que ya le escucharon-, susurró una joven de gafas azul claras y cabello castaño claro corto; algo tímida como la enunciación de sus mismas palabras daban a entender.

La mujer a quien la joven nombró como general Armitage estaba vestida con el uniforme azul oscuro de gala, medallas y barras sobresaliendo de su pecho izquierdo, y con su gorro negro debajo del brazo derecho. Su cabello rubio dorado, tan largo y ondulado (y difícil de domar como su espíritu y su lengua), estaba recogido en una cola baja, a la actual usanza militar; y aún así se agitaba impaciente con la ligera brisa vespertina.

_En verdad que no entiendo por qué la cabeza de arroz vive aquí, este barrio es demasiado clase mediero en su diseño y estética_, pensaba en sus adentros la oficial. Salvo por la altura, el edificio no tenía nada de especial, y ese color gris cemento no contribuía a realzar la belleza de la ciudad, sin duda. No es que despreciara a la clase media, ni mucho menos a los civiles como una buena parte de los miembros de la milicia suelen hacerlo, era más bien una cuestión de simples gustos puesto que ella fue criada y educada en el seno de una acaudalada familia, y tuvo por tanto acceso a cosas más exquisitas y verdaderamente dignas de admiración.

- Eres tan impaciente como siempre, Haruka,- se escuchó un armonioso y correcto acento kyotoka momentos antes de que la puerta de madera blanca diera paso a una mujer más alta que la misma Armitage, vestida en un simple atuendo blanco y azul de entrenamiento, y peinada de cola alta - pero como verás aún no encuentro mi gorro.

Shizuru Fujino intentó disculparse sonriendo ampliamente y guiñando uno de sus ojos escarlatas, lo cual sólo logró enfurecer más a Haruka Armitage.

- ¡Maldición, cabeza de arroz! ¡No te veo en 5 años y no solamente haces acto de presencia con el uniforme equivocado, sino que hasta se te olvida plancharlo! ¡Y encima de eso ni siquiera hallas el gorro!

Shizuru echó al aire una discreta mas sonora carcajada.

- Vaya, lo siento mucho. No sé qué ocurrió con mi uniforme de gala, probablemente estaba en aquella caja que se extravió en la última mudanza. Y sobre la plancha, murió ayer gloriosamente intentando alisar una blusa de corte edwardiano que de todos modos decidí no usar y guardar para otra ocasión.

El tono casual con que dijo lo anterior bastó para que Haruka levantara las manos, dando la impresión que quería vapulear a golpes a la ahora ex-artista, mas se contuvo y en su lugar la abrazó.

- No sé sobre los demás, Fujino, pero Yukino y yo te hemos extrañado-, y acto seguido soltó a su amiga para tomar de su mano la mochila y descender por las escaleras hacia el estacionamiento, - Te esperamos abajo, pero haz el esfuerzo de hallar ese gorro, ¿sí? La legendaria general Shizuru Fujino debe al menos presentarse ante las fuerzas del Primer Distrito con parte de su antigua apariencia y aplomo marcial.

La mujer de cabello rubio cenizo, ojos escarlata, de figura menuda y alta, y facciones finas, asintió agradecida con la cabeza y entró de nueva cuenta a su hogar.

o - o - o

Es mi turno. Seguro que ya me toca.

Sólo dénme 15 minutos más.

Natsuki Kruger a sus órdenes. Apenas ayer llegué junto con mi grupo a las instalaciones de Primer Distrito. Dicen que hasta que no seamos Asignados a un compañero de combate, y eso al parecer puede tomar hasta años, estaremos REsignados a vivir en las barracas de los agentes de recién ingreso. Ojalá sea pronto, estas camas son incómodas y ya me hacen extrañar las de los dormitorios de la Academia Federal; y esas habían sido hasta hace unas horas las más horrendas que había probado en mi corta vida.

- ¡Hey, lamento interrumpir tu romance con...

Gruño gruño. Desperté esta mañana como siempre lo hago. Somnolienta. De mala gana. Con mal aliento. Y, sumando los factores ya ennumerados, insultando a la pobre alma que se atrevió a sacarme de los brazos de...

- ... Morfeo pero ya mero es hora de acudir al llamado hacia el salón de ceremonias de la Diócesis Central!

Gruño gruño.

- ¡15 minutos! ¿¡Acaso no entiendes cabezota de #$% lo que son 15 MINUTOS?!

Y más gruñidos. Que mi condiscípula se de por bien servida que no deseo abrir la boca más de lo que acostumbro.

Abrazando fuerte mi más reciente adquisición, una almohada rellena de plumas de ganso (un verdadero clásico y que prácticamente se chupó la mitad de mi mensualidad), me negué a abrir mis ojitos cansaditos. Pero nada dura para siempre, y me disponía a erguirme para empezar el día cuando de nuevo una estruendosa voz de trompeta raveliana retumbó en mi oído derecho.

- ¡Kruger! ¡Imbécil! ¡Levántate ya o juro que haré enviar aquella foto tuya en lencería fina a todos los cadetes!

Mi mano fue lo bastante rápida para pillar a Zhang del cuello de su uniforme y jalarla hacia abajo.

- ¡Nada más atrévete, maldita Nao!

La chica de cabellos castaño rojizo esbozó con sus labios delgados una sonrisa cínica.

- Me alegro de haber conseguido mi objetivo, cachorro. Ahora, si tan sólo pudieras dejarme ir y cesar de llamarme Nao...-, tan pronto se liberó de mi puño pasó una mano sobre su chaleco de cadete y lo planchó un poco- y decir Juliet. ¡Juliet! ¿Entendido, Nat?

- Sí, sí, claro, Na- Juliet-, esta vez fui yo quien se sonrió, y de un modo autocomplaciente. Tomé mis ropas y ahí mismo me apresuré a cambiarme al traje de cadete de primer año, un atuendo cuyo color azul rey con chaleco largo blanco en V podría agradarme si no fuera por el hecho que requería usar...

- ¡Gaaaaaahhhh! ¡Una estúpida %$#" corbata!

Mis manos por varios minutos lucharon contra ese trozo de tela obtuso, y mi boca no dejaba de chisporrotear palabras que ni a la sabandija más detestable, un vendedor de puerta en puerta, le diría. Cuando escuché el llamado a formar filas para la ceremonia de bienvenida a la venerable y heroica agencia denominada Primer Distrito, me resigné a echar la corbata alrededor del cuello así sin atar, ajusté el cinturón arriba del chaleco, recogí mi pelo negro intenso en una cola baja y poniéndome el gorro corrí a alcanzar a mi grupo.

o - o - o

Hemos llegado. El complejo más importante de la agencia Primer Distrito, Diócesis Central, donde todo lo relacionado con el adiestramiento, selección y asignación de agentes corre en paralelo con las tareas de la sección de ciencias y la burocracia administrativa. A simple vista, Diócesis Central no parece mas que una academia militar con suficiente presupuesto para ser invertido en una serie de edificios y terrenos cuya hermosura hacían a ratos pensar a los que ahí trabajaban y residían que estaban en alguna villa "verde" diseñada por Hundertwasser.

Claro, por debajo del suelo, era legítimo creer que los interiores estaban más en acorde con el futurismo de Gehry, abundando las texturas y objetos de aleaciones metálicas y de plástico, y recibiendo trato deferencial las formas más que los detalles. Pero dejemos aquello, por el momento no les ocuparé con detalles de un lugar al que aún no ingresamos.

Volvamos al grand saloon de Diócesis Central, con cipreses flanqueando ambos lados del camino que conducen hasta su entrada, donde justo frente a la puerta se halla un hermoso estanque que posee en su fondo el escudo de la agencia elaborado en mosaico de lapislázuli, jade americano y coral traído de alguna playa del sureste asiático. De vez en cuando, si uno permanece parado ahí por más de media hora, presenciará las aguas danzar disparadas hacia arriba junto con las luces, causando que los colores y grosores del escudo adquieran dimensiones únicas.

No me extrañó ver un enorme aparato de seguridad, puesto que es costumbre que en cada inicio de ciclo de preparación anual hagan acto de aparición los figuras más prominentes de la organización, como la Primer Cónsul Madame Tomoe Lemesurier y la Procónsul para Diócesis Central Midori Sugiura; claro, para coronar el evento, la presencia de un miembro de la familia imperial, que en esta ocasión parece ser la augustus heredera Mashiro Annabelle de Miramar. Hay que siempre tener a la familia real presentes para recordarles que sin Primer Distrito ellos verían difícil el gobernar y mantener la "Pax" en un mundo que vive rendido y obsesionado con la idea.

- Y bien, cabeza de arroz, ¿te quedó el uniforme que consiguió el asistente de Yukino?

Apenas terminaba de asegurar las botas recién lustradas cuando el dichoso mozo me pasó el gorro correspondiente. Le sonreí en agradecimiento, y acto seguido me dejé tomar del brazo por Haruka.

- Vamos, general Fujino, o empezarán sin nosotros, y su regreso a casa es uno de los platos fuertes de la jornada-, espetó la general Armitage como queriendo ser graciosa.

Revisé mis alrededores antes de ingresar al salón. En realidad, mi amiga tenía razón cuando lo comentó en el transporte hacia acá: el lugar no había cambiado, salvo que no había ni rastro de aquellos naranjos donde ahora están los cipreses altos y estilizados cual llamas. Por lo bien que encajaban en el paisaje, tal vez nunca hubo tales naranjos. O mi memoria es muy muy obstinada.

En todo caso, traté de ignorar y no coincidir en opinión como suelo hacerlo con mi corazón, que no dejaba de susurrarme que el lugar, más que aura de autoridad, despidía emanaciones de muerte. Y en unos segundos, al ver a la nueva generación de "legionarios" reunida en ese amplio salón de ceremonias de paredes color arena y un impecable piso de loseta café pardo, el corazón al que deseé no prestarle tanta atención sintió piedad.

Al darles una sonrisa cortés, en realidad mostré mis más completo acuerdo con ese sentimiento. De pie al lado de los prefectos pretorianos Rad Ashleigh y Masashi Tanner, y de la Cónsul y Procónsul, no dejé de dedicarles ese gesto durante toda la ceremonia.

o - o - o

La ceremonia fue la cosa más aburrida desde el lanzamiento de Street Fighter 86: Combates en el Asilo.

Bueno, eso me gustaría decir. Pero la realidad es que no olvidaré este día. ¿Por qué causa?

Hmmm... ¿Les diré?

Empecemos por el detalle de mi corbata. Siiiiii, yo pensé que nadie lo notaría con tanta crema y nata reunida para darle la bienvenida a varios grupos de chamacos recién salidos de la adolescencia. Pero me equivoqué, y el señalamiento de mi error fue épico, ¡pues ni más ni menos fue la augustus heredera quien pasando revista a los cadetes de nuevo ingreso se percató de la ausencia de nudo en la prenda! ¡Y ahí mismo se detuvo a anudármela!

¿Acaso la señorita realeza cree que me hizo un favor?

¡Nooooo! Nao, digo Juliet, estaba a mi lado tratando de suprimir la risa más escandalosa que le he oído en años desde que la conozco; y la sargento de nuestro grupo, la pelirroja llamada Mai Tokiha me miró de reojo como diciendo "Vaya idiota, Kruger, gracias por hacerme lucir como irresponsable ante mis superiores". Lo peor fue cuando la general de división que siempre iba a nuestra academia a impartir el curso de admisión a Primer Distrito, esa rubia dorada superior (ella se tendrá en ese concepto, pero para mí que será tan "Superior" como esa cerveza mexicana barata) llamada Haruka Armitage, se despojó de su gorro y estuvo estrellándolo contra mi hombro como tres o cuatro veces, "para castigar mi falta de apariencia guerrera".

Ya ven mi suerte: convertida en objeto de mofa para mi amiga china que insiste en que le llamen como la novia de Romeo, ser razón de desconfianza para la mandamás japonesa de las barracas, y humillada por la bruta estadounidense más valiente de la venerable e imperial organización a la que he ingresado.

Aún con esa desafortunada primera impresión que di a nuestros oficiales superiores y demás destacados personajes, hubo un aspecto favorable a este día, y sucedió precisamente en plena ceremonia. Ahí mismo fue presentada como una de las nuevas instructoras para los agentes principiantes la reincorporada general brigadier Shizuru Fujino, quien con su silueta fina y erecta permanecía como la nota de gracia entre todo ese grupo de militares y burócratas que con sus miradas condescendientes se daban tanta importancia ante nosotros. General Fujino, la ex-discípula de mi madre, considerada la mejor Dominus que haya pasado por las filas de las legiones de su majestad; Fujino, cuya sonrisa se antojaba a la distancia del escenario como humana y brillante; Shizuru, la amable adolescente que cuidaba de mí en aquellos días en que mis padres se hallaban absorbidos por las exigencias de la guerra contra los "nihilistas", y lo hacía siempre con gusto y exhibiendo la sensatez y afecto de una buena hermana mayor.

Shizuru.

¿Tendré el tiempo para preguntarte qué sabes sobre-

¿O acaso pospongo aquello y mejor inquiero sobre algo más urgente? Algo que me ha provocado curiosidad en todo este rato entre tanta mar de gente vestida de azules y blancos, olas impertinentes al fin de cuentas...

¿Por qué tus ojos, si el recuerdo no me engaña, de tono rojo tempranillo, se ven oscuros y pesados como un pinot noir?

Parece que de lo azul algo ha saltado. ¡Y demonios!, no sé qué es ni por qué me incordia.

* * *

_**Notas de Autor: **_Debo de aclarar, antes de avanzar, que aunque haya tomado algunos de los nombres de personajes de Mai Otome, en esencia trabajaré con elementos de las pesonalidades de la serie original, Mai-HiME. Habrán notado que me tomé la libertad de modificar ciertos apellidos, pero lo hice en el espirítu "ecléctico" del fic.

Otra cosa que mencionaré es que los títulos de los capítulos, a menos que lo marque en alguna nota posterior, serán tomados de las canciones interpretadas por el gran Miles Davis. Por cierto, la presencia de palabras y/o términos extranjeros operan en este universo narrativo como extranjerismos aceptados. Disculpen que en algunos no esté dando aclaración de su significado, pero procuré hacerlo evidente en las circunstancias de la historia.


	2. Chapter 2

_**PRIMER DISTRITO**_

_Un FanFic de Mai-HiME por Ms. Kanzaki_

_Advertencia Legal: _Sunrise es dueño de Mai-HiME y su amplio universo; Miles Davis sólo contribuyó con los títulos y la música que empleo para escribir esta historia. ¿Mío? Sólo mi pobreza.

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO DOS - The Serpent's Tooth (Take 1)**_

El terreno humeaba del incendio que ya daba señales de haber consumido lo que necesitaba para pintar el cielo de un naranja y negro apocalípticos.

- Hemos perdido el valor-, dijo la general brigadier Fujino después de haber dado su mano para ayudar a su superior, la general de división Armitage, a ponerse de pie.

Sus palabras fueron pronunciadas en un modo exacto, nada menos que perfecto, nada menos qué esperar de Shizuru. Y eso era precisamente el por qué a Haruka le fue imposible ignorar lo que su compañera de armas comentó al terminar la misión.

o - o - o

Apenas concluida la ceremonia de bienvenida a los cadetes, la Procónsul Sugiura nos hizo ademán de seguirla, y se encaminó para escoltar a Madame Cónsul Lemesurier y la augustus heredera, pero disminuyó el ritmo de su paso para permitir que la alcanzáramos.

- Generales, código 22. Kikukawa las espera en la plataforma de transporte. No es necesario decirles que usen la más alta discreción.

Tras apenas enunciar esas palabras, la joven Procónsul de nuevo aceleró su andar para reunirse de nueva cuenta con Lemesurier y los demás personajes ilustres que acudieron a Diócesis Central esta tarde.

Tanto Armitage como yo dimos media vuelta, caminando a paso casual, y nos detuvimos ante uno de los cuadros que decoraba la ya vacía sala, un retrato -en opinión de mi amiga- mal pintado, de obvia inspiración cubista, de uno de los grandes soldados que contribuyó a la supremacía del Primer Distrito.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Este pasadizo aún está en uso?- soné genuinamente divertida mientras miré de lleno al ojo del personaje en el cuadro, esperando a que el escaneo óptico terminara.

Haruka, frunciendo el ceño, que para quienes la conocemos es señal de que trae puesta su máscara de militar profesional y de un solo patrón de pensamiento, respondió algo enfadada:

- Di lo que quieras, cabeza de arroz. Eres militar y estas cosas no deben sorprenderte.

¡Bip! El éscaner dio la señal para que el cuadro se moviera a un lado, lo suficiente para que ambas y nadie más pasara al interior de un corredor iluminado por focos de radón a nivel del suelo. Era mucho el silencio, aún con tres o cuatro custodios que pasamos en camino al encuentro de Yukino; y haciendo gala de habilidades sociales que en estos momentos no son de absoluta utilidad, traté de hacer conversación.

- ¿No crees que parece que este pasillo está siendo iluminado por la más pálida luna?-, aventuré en un acento kyotoka ligeramente más musical de lo normal.

- ¿Puedes concentrarte por favor, Fujino? Aunque sea un código 22, recuerda que últimamente muchas situaciones que han desembocado en verdaderas pesadillas para nosotros iniciaron como los incidentes más triviales -. Habíamos empezado a ascender por unas escaleras que conducían a una plataforma pequeña donde se hallaba esperándonos la Coronel Yukino Kikukawa, abordo de un transporte mini-bala.

- Damas de la milicia, por favor acompáñenme hacia la torre Antoninus. Las órdenes directas de la Procónsul Sugiura son que la general de división Armitage esté a cargo de la misión, y aunque no tendrá libertad de seleccionar al escuadrón qué la acompañará, sí podrá elegir a un asistente de campo, ya que lamentablemente tendré que permanecer aquí en mi carácter de oficial de la sub-sección de Informática. El material de soporte también ha sido previamente apartado. Toda la inteligencia reunida alrededor del incidente está aquí en estas estelas de datos.

Ambas tomamos nuestras respectivas estelas y empezamos a leer la información. Mientras así obrábamos, no había más sonidos que el casi silente deslizamiento del veloz mini-bala, ni más luces que las proyectadas por los aparatos que sosteníamos en nuestras respectivas manos. No era difícil entender los datos, además que leo con bastante rapidez, y me permití dirigir una ojeada a mis amigas. Cierto, ambas habían crecido en estos años, y Yukino en esencia se veía casi tan delgada como en su adolescencia, aunque sus facciones y sus ademanes denotaban más seguridad. Cuando éramos condiscípulas en la sección de Operaciones Bélicas, Yukino era considerada la más débil del grupo, pero su inteligencia nunca fue infravalorada, y Haruka y yo jamás permitimos que alguien la molestara porque no terminara el circuito de obstáculos en menos tiempo que los demás, o que debía esforzarse extraordinariamente para derribar en menos de cinco golpes a un enemigo. Más que agradecida, Yukino no dudó en acercarse a nosotras y convertirse así en una leal y comprensiva amiga.

En cuanto a Haruka, a ella la conocí desde la infancia, cuando nuestras familias se frecuentaban en los altos círculos socio-políticos; los Armitage todos unos novo homus, clase media recién ascendida merced a su extraordinario capital, y los Fujino de rancia aristocracia, patricius de sangre inmaculada aunque un poco venidos a menos en lo económico. Aunque sus padres la animaban a demostrar su superioridad ante "la hija de aquella estirpe que no tenía mas que arrogancia y cierto genio como herencia", muy pronto nos convertimos en amigas porque comprendimos que ambas deseábamos lo mismo: probar nuestra valía al margen de lo que las familias pudieran o no darnos. Al ingresar poco después al mismo programa de reclutamiento de prodigios, Haruka y yo volvimos a congeniar de inmediato, a pesar que a primera vista parecería que no había mas que rivalidad entre una y la otra, a cada éxito mío ella intentaba emular o superar con otro, producto de su terca voluntad y arrojo. Y puedo ver que aún en mi ausencia, la obstinada Armitage se siguió preparando física y mentalmente; a la vista saltaba su cuerpo con músculos tan trabajados como los de una atleta de nivel olímpico, y también desde que llegó a mi puerta noté que nuestra mutua amiga Kikukawa no había en momento alguno intervenido para corregir alguna palabra mal empleada, mal deletreada o mal pronunciada (ya me siento, empero, extrañando los instantes en que no cesaba de reírme de las trastadas de la rubia dorada...).

- General Fujino, usted será mi asistente de campo en la misión. Está demás decirle que no pienso discutirlo.

Apenas habló y ya estábamos descendiendo del mini-bala y poniendo pie en el ascensor de la torre Antoninus, estructura principal de la sección de Operaciones Bélicas. De todos modos me supuse que ante la ausencia de su coronel y Deus, yo entraría a reemplazarla en consideración a mi cercanía con ella.

- Será un placer servirle, general de división Haruka Armitage-, y le di el saludo tradicional de respeto a un oficial de rango superior. Ella no perdió de vista mi gesto y esbozó una sonrisa.

- Ya te estás portando como soldado de nuevo, Fujino.

No evité devolverle el gesto.

o - o - o

Jóvenes, juzgo que ahora es el momento indicado para alumbrar un poco sobre la estructura y funcionamiento de la ilustrísima y bien ponderada organización llamada Primer Distrito, que nos salvó de regresar a los días de sometimiento a los elementos y especies no humanos; el ojo vigilante que nunca descansa y puede detectar peligro donde el común de los habitantes sólo ve los últimos restos de la ya domesticada "lucha de clases".

Primer Distrito es la única rama gubernamental que goza de autonomía en el Imperium, y su autoridad más alta, el Cónsul, sólo responde de sus acciones y rinde cuentas ante el mismísimo Imperator; abajo de su excelencia el Cónsul se halla el Procónsul, e inmediatamente para cada plantel existe un gobernador de rango militar mediano llamado pretor. Sin excepción alguna, el personal (administrativo, científico y de combate) es de origen militar; y nadie que no proceda de cualesquiera de las ramas del ejército puede aspirar a estar parado en sus instalaciones. Aunque posee unas fuerzas regulares articuladas en divisiones (y éstas a su vez distribuidas en cada uno de los campamentos permanentes conocidos como Diócesis, su numeración dependiendo de la provincia a la que protegen; su fortaleza más importante se halla no lejos de la capital imperial, la llamada Diócesis Central), el corazón y origen de su fuerza reside en el empleo de los llamados dúos de combate, que reciben el nombre de "diarquías".

¿Y en qué consisten las diarquías? Las diarquías se integran de dos soldados con entrenamientos distintos mas complementarios: el "Deus" es el cerebro del dúo, especializado en estrategia y defensa; el "Dominus", la figura más visible, es el brazo ofensivo, posee la fuerza y habilidad para enfrentar y triunfar sobre cualquier enemigo, pero atenido a la visión omnisciente de su compañero, ya que éste le provee de información e instrucciones para los imprevistos en batalla. Afuera de Primer Distrito, tanto la población general como los enemigos les llaman -y en ello exhibiendo una falta notable de imaginación- "DomiDeus", la dualidad perfecta que llegan a mostrar un ejemplo vivo de la longa manus del Imperator, de lo divino sobre la tierra.

Hay que permitir que los hombres y mujeres que ignoran lo que es pertenecer y servir a la honorable y siempre justa agencia Primer Distrito crean en lo que sus débiles imaginaciones deseen conjurar de las emanaciones de sus cerebros parcialmente fritos de tanta vida cotidiana, carente de heroísmo. Pero es verdad que nosotros alentamos en buena medida sus ideas, ya que los soldados que forman parte de una diarquía han sido sometidos a un proceso cuyos detalles parecen más propios de la alquimia medieval que de la ciencia estricta de Newton y sus secuaces; y los resultados han permitido que nuestros agentes de élite posean habilidades de proporciones mitológicas. Claro, hay que ejercer cierto control, y esto se logra a través de la implementación doble de un circuito intracerebral y el uso de un par de pulseras capaces de liberar/bloquear el acceso a sus respectivos poderes. Gracias a ello, hemos tenido éxito en conjurar desastres.

_... salvo por un incidente..._

_(Despreocúpense de todos modos, oficialmente nunca hemos reconocido la existencia de aquel fracaso, más aún porque se pudieron ejercer medidas para acabar con la "anomalía" y borrar casi cualquier rastro de ella)._

_Presiento que viene una pregunta más..._

Sobre la naturaleza de la fuente de poder de los Dominus y Deus. Mil disculpas, no soy de la sección de Ciencias. Solamente me he limitado a contestar las dudas más inmediatas y relevantes a su formación, cadetes. Ahora, regresen a las barracas, ¡en una fila, buenos para nada!, y lean una vez más los archivos guías para su entrenamiento de introducción. Porque mañana, les aseguro, será verdaderamente el inicio del gran cambio en sus vidas, y cualquier cosa que aprendan representa la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte, el triunfo y el fracaso.

Sargento Mayor Mai Tokiha fuera.

o - o - o

- Confirmación visual obtenida. Se aprecia claramente a un grupo de cinco nihilistas portando armas de fuego, metrallas del siglo XX, de rápido disparo, en las afueras de la estructura. Por las ventanas se distinguen dos sombras. Repito, confirmación visual obtenida.

- Buen trabajo, Teniente Grier. Procedan con el avance encubierto, y asegúrense de rodear el lugar-, dijo la general de división Armitage, mirando también el mismo paisaje que la Teniente de Operaciones Especiales Miriam Grier, a través de un catalejos de graduación especial - Capitán Rostoff, Subteniente Minagi, esperen mis órdenes.

Al lado de la general estadounidense, estaba parada la general brigadier Shizuru Fujino, de origen japonés, tan recta como una espiga de trigo. Si no fuera por el negro de su uniforme de misiones, dotado de un casco, peto y guanteletes de similar color pero con un acabado azul medianoche, sería fácil confundirla con los campos de grano dorado que abundaban en el área:

- Está todo muy callado para una situación 22, general Armitage-, comentó a media voz Shizuru, sus ojos escudriñando el paisaje bucólico ante ella.

Haruka sabía que su colega de armas tenía razón. De acuerdo al reporte, el denunciante se identificó como un oficial de policía dando únicamente su número de placa; y la situación era supuestamente que un grupo de individuos "extraños y deformes" estaban usando un edificio abandonado, en este caso una granja de color rojo desvanecido y en desuso hace ya más de tres décadas. Y además de cargar armas prohibidas llevaban consigo a niños.

La misión fue clasificada como un código 22 porque el buen oficial añadió que eran muy pocos los posibles nihilistas, cinco adultos junto con los dos niños. Las armas, por más que estuvieran en buenas condiciones, no serían inconveniente para los agentes especiales del heroico Primer Distrito. ¿Por qué se negaban a negociar?

La aludida seguía las imágenes que la pantalla de su estela proyectaba. En aquel instante veía al Mayor Wang hablar, y a pesar de la falta de sonido podía leer los labios de Wang para darse por enterada que los nihilistas se rehusaban a soltar las armas y tirarse al suelo en señal de rendición.

- Fujino, comunícate con Wang. Díle al Mayor que sus hombres retrocedan-, y de inmediato Armitage sintonizó su radio comunicador a la frecuencia de Rostoff y Minagi,- ¡Diarquía Sexta, marchen ahora!

De la caja delgada recubierta de piel y motivos lineales en cobre se oyeron dos voces dispares, una masculina y carraspeada, la otra aunque grave se antojaba ligera y casi no delataba un acento. Ambas voces enunciaron a través del débil rasguñeo de la radio un "sí mi general".

Haruka, también vestida de un traje oscuro mas engalanada con una coraza completa, casco y guanteletes verde olivo, de nuevo oprimió el botón de su catalejos mecanizado, y apenas extendido el instrumento se dedicó a observar la ejecución de su orden. Para Shizuru, el interés intenso que emanaba su amiga era prueba fehaciente de que la rubia dorada ardía en deseos de marchar al campo y ser ella misma quien desarme y dé su merecido a esos bastardos que se atrevían a llevar a niños inocentes para Dios sabe qué cosas.

- Y díme, Haruka, ¿qué tan diferente es el dar órdenes a una diarquía de recibirlas y ejecutarlas?

La mujer a quienes sus padres nombraron Haruka Alexandra Armitage suspiró casi por reflejo ante la pregunta:

- Bastante. La verdad es que todaví-

Para su desconcierto, la general de división podía escuchar, al igual que cualquier alma en los alrededores, una voz infantil gritar por medio de un megáfono. Que en verdad dejaran de atacar o cimbrarían y quemarían hasta los cimientos el humilde sitio con los explosivos que llevaban amarrados a sus cuerpecitos, llevándose con ellos a los perros impíos del Imperator. Enfocó a máxima resolución el catalejos y vio que en efecto los niños, que ahora tenía la seguridad de ser aquellas siluetas que se distinguían por las ventanas hace unos minutos, estaban afuera enfrentándose al mismo dúo Rostoff-Minagi, unos aparatos atados a sus torsos con listones blancos, azules y verde jade.

- ... a cambio de no activar estas bombas, deberán llevarnos a Diócesis Central-, desafinó su voz exacerbada el niño de mayor estatura, atrás del pequeño que sostenía el megáfono.

- General Armitage,- enunció con su voz casi robótica la teniente Grier a través de la bocina de la radio- nuestras imágenes indican que esas bombas son reales.

La más pura de las furias pasó por el cuerpo de la encargada al mando de la misión. ¡¿Eran tan estúpidos y débiles estos niños para haber permitido que les lavaran sus cerebros, convirtiéndoles en criminales programables como en "The Manchurian Candidate", y todavía pensar de que semejante plan simplón y descabellado funcionaría?! ¡¿Qué diablos pretendían los nihilistas, dejando a sus hombres ser fácilmente vencidos para dar paso a unos infantes literalmente explosivos?!

Cerró con violencia su catalejos y masculló a través de la radio si Grier podría abrir el canal directo a la Procónsul Sugiura; era evidente que la situación habia ya rebasado un código 22 y sólo un Próconsul o de autoridad más alta podría instruir en cómo habrían de proceder. Era extraño cómo el día había empezado con el olor a uniformes de gala almidonados y planchados, el sabor de un desayuno tranquilo y casi hogareño con Yukino, seguido de traer casi a rastras a la cabeza de arroz, que jamás se permitiría creer lo importante que era tenerla de vuelta, y presenciar aquella ceremonia en el gran salón. Una aurora rosa, un mediodía con un azul transparente, una tarde parcialmente blanca gracias a unas cuantas nubes. Sí que era extraño, comentó para sus adentros, el día pintaba para algo mejor.

Cuando desde el transporte acorazado Miriam Grier finalmente le comunicó con Midori Sugiura, y que ésta rechazaba las exigencias de los terroristas improvisados que eran esos niños, y autorizaba detenerlos a como diera lugar, Haruka Armitage no tuvo más remedio que confiar completamente en su máscara de militar profesional y dar en un tono seco y duro la orden a la Diarquía Sexta; volteando su rostro hacia la estela de nuevo para seguir los acontecimientos. Sintió una mano descansar sobre su hombro tenso. Shizuru Fujino, maestra en la palabra y el gesto, dio a conocer en silencio que estaba ahí en lo bueno y lo malo.

Y con esa mano amiga ahí posada, la mujer de cabello rubio dorado fue testigo de cómo la orden se ejecutó: Rostoff a menos de diez pasos, listo para materializar la barrera de defensa; Minagi conjurando su enorme espada, haciéndola brillar con los reflejos de los últimos rayos de sol, y de un movimiento alcanzando y cortando los listones al niño mayor como si se tratara de obtener una porción de mantequilla con un machete, y su arma en una celeridad absurda ya tocaba el torso de aquel otro menor que momentos atrás sostenía el megáfono, aullando vientos amargos de dolor y pánico...

... activando la bomba...

Algo salió horriblemente mal. El sol moría y el cielo púrpureo del ocaso repentinamente se teñía de humo y llamas naranjas y amarillas. El ensordecedor boom y la pérdida de señal de su aparato fueron casi simultáneos, así igual la mano que sujetó su hombro y la obligó a poner pecho a tierra.

o - o - o - o - o

_**2.5 The Serpent's Tooth (Take Two)**_

Es como morir.

Morir del más impoluto y letal aburrimiento.

Y todo porque al parecer a la Sargento Mayor Tokiha, la jefa de residencia para nosotros los novatos, le encanta dar discurso tras discurso como si fuera la paterfamilias de un hogar cristiano fundamentalista pidiendo gracias tras gracias al Señor y cuantos santos tenga el Cielo en plena cena navideña. Que si alguna vez nos topamos con un oficial de rango superior hay que saludar. Que en caso de emergencia hay que reportarnos a la torre más cercana. Que si nos intenta interpelar un extraño hay que decir no, salir corriendo y contárselo a quien más confianza se le tenga.

Okey, lo último es una exageración (aunque no me extrañaría que la pelirroja hubiese sacado eso incluso de su ronco y generoso pecho).

Lo que sí se puede acusar a Tokiha es que asuma que mi generación somos sordos y emplee para asegurar que sus sermones lleguen a nuestros tímpanos un megáfono de volumen obsceno. ¡En serio! ¡Ni en mi reproductor de música hallarían semejantes niveles de sonido, aún si estuviera escuchando un reggaeton metalero!

Me temo que esta escena se repetirá cada noche a menos que nos emparejen en tiempo breve con un compañero agente para misiones regulares, o lleguen los nihilistas y acaben con todo y los extrañamente bellos jardines de Diócesis Central, más propios de un cementerio para ricachones...

- Hmmm-, apenas entono al leer un segmento de interés en la información sobre nuestros cursos y horarios de mañana. El cuadrito reza así:

"Curso: Historia y Filosofía de las Artes Estratégicas  
Instructor: Shizuru M. Fujino  
Rango: General Brigadier".

Lo primero que me atraviesa por la cabeza es "¡Cáspita! ¿Shizuru tiene otro nombre además de... emmm... Shizuru? ¿Y con M?". Lo segundo es que si el Destino acaso quiere impedir que busque la verdad sobre lo que ocurrió con mi madre no pudo haber escogido mejor que hacer que la persona a quien me interesa preguntar, la general Fujino, esté impartiéndome una materia TEÓ-RI-CA, sinónimo de ABURRIMIENTO Y SUEÑO PROFUNDO GARANTIZADO; y así dormida jamás podré inquirirle algo, ni la hora de la salida.

Por otro lado, la veré mañana. ¿Me reconocerá? Si el Dios a quien le rezaba mi abuelita bajara a apostar sobre ello, yo misma le aseguraría que sí, ¡ella TIENE QUE IDENTIFICARME! A menos que se haya dado un tontazo por ahí en los 10 años que no la he visto, y no recuerde las tardes en que me toleraba mi necedad de salir a correr y trepar por los bosques para terminar tiradas junto al lago viendo el ocaso, o las noches en que la chantajeaba para que se quedara un rato más y así me contara alguna historia antes de dormir...

Si de algo sirve la genética en este caso, es que salvo por el color verde de mis ojos y la tez un poco más morena, soy una carbon copy de mi madre, su mentora y Deus-

Nao, digo Juliet sacude mi hombro, "Cachorro, ¿oyes eso? ¡Son sirenas de transportes militares clase E y O!", me grita.

Calma, méndiga araña. Tokiha aún no me deja sorda, las oí hace unos instantes. Pero si tú continúas haciéndolo seguro que mañana me daré de baja y pediré asistencia pública para sobrellevar mi nueva discapacidad.

- Hmmm. ¿Y?

- Significa que acaban de concluir una misión, y al parecer tuvieron heridos-, Juliet tomó un trago de su jugo de verduras y manzana- Ojalá no sea serio, pero desde la ventana se ve desde hace rato una columna de humo densa, aunque a distancia mediana de la capital.

- ¿En serio? Voy a echar un vistazo.

Confieso que me dio curiosidad. Como toda ciudadana responsable he estado atenta a las noticias de que en los últimos meses ha habido un incremento en actos violentos, de naturaleza terrorista en las provincias que rodean a la ciudad principal del Imperium. Actos semejantes a los que caracterizaron a la guerra contra los nihilistas hace 10 u 11 años. Yo no creo en las coincidencias, pero sí en averiguar lo que pueda.

Desde la ventana, pude apreciar la columna de humo a la que se refería Na- Juliet: si de algo me sirvieron mis años en la Academia Federal, es que ese humo señalaba que la naturaleza del fuego que le dio origen provenía de la combustión producto de una explosión por bomba -en realidad, creo que más de la mitad de la población que vivió y/o creció con los atentados constantes de hace 10 años sabe distinguir evidencia de una bomba como si fuese aprender fielmente el abecedario a través del consumo de la sopa de letras. También pude ver cómo se abrían las compuertas de la torre Galenus, a unos 700 metros de las barracas de los agentes novel, y se apreciaba a la doctora general mayor Yelena Sobieska acompañada de la mismísima Procónsul Midori Sugiura emerger del interior y recibir a un transporte clase E cuyo personal paramédico descendió apenas el vehículo frenó, y llevar en camastro de cuidados intensivos a una figura cuyo rostro no se distinguía desde mi posición. Vi, además, cómo desde nuestro complejo salió la Sargento Mayor Tokiha al encuentro de los dos transportes acorazados clase O que se dirigían a la torre Antoninus, caminando un poco más recio de lo normal, el rostro fijado en un gesto indefinido.

-¿Tienes tus binoculares contigo, Nao?-, inquirí sin fijarme en el empleo de mis palabras. Tuve un presentimiento, y aunque se supone que como soldado debo seguir patrones y órdenes, mas no instintos, hice caso porque en buena medida han sido estos mismos los que me han sacado de apuros o me han dado iluminación en las dificultades de mi vida corta.

- ¡Juliet, estúpida Kruger! ¡Y es la última vez que te hago caso o te complazco en una petición mientras insistas en llamarme por ese nombre!-, pero me entrega de buena manera el instrumento que el pedí.

Enfoco rápido, y justo a tiempo, puesto que de uno de los O descienden las generales Armitage y Fujino, ambas en sus uniformes de operaciones bélicas; la "rubia Superior" en armadura verde olivo, mientras la discreción hecha japonesa en negro con acabados azul medianoche. Aún cuando las luces de argón bajo las cuales se halla añaden sombras en su rostro hermoso, Shizuru parece no haber cambiado, ¡hasta favorece el uso del mismo color que empleaba cuando era la Dominus de Saeko!

Por mi mente pasa como un relámpago aquel pasaje en "Orlando", cuando a causa de la admonición que la reina le hace de permanecer joven (a fin de que su belleza jamás se perdiese), el personaje titular jura conservar su apariencia, y lo logra porque su honor no le permitía faltar a una promesa, cualquiera que fuese. Es inusual que piense en algo así. O no lo es porque trae de nuevo a mi atención lo que observé durante la ceremonia de bienvenida, sobre lo del color de sus ojos. Orlando. Orlando. ¿Habrás prometido algo, Shizuru, que te hizo frenar el avance del tiempo en tu imagen, a costa de mostrar la turbiedad de los años en tu mirada? ¡Vaya! ¡Esas clases de literatura en la Academia Federal sí que a ratos me afectan!

Siento algo de nuevo que me incordia. Lo negro de esta primera noche en las instalaciones magnas de Primer Distrito arrastra ante mí tanto qué pensar. Y el misterio de la mirada de mi amiga de antaño hace que por unos instantes pierda el valor de seguir aquí.

* * *

_**Notas de Autor: **_ La verdad es que es la primera vez en años que escribo un fic y en el que me aventuro por completo en un escenario de universo alterno. Además, quise revisarlo y editarlo hasta quedar satisfecha, o más bien quedar menos avergonzada del resultado; no tienen idea cuánto me costó desarrollar la secuencia de la misión en progreso. De hecho, para balancear la narrativa dispareja que hizo acto de presentación en este capítulo, es que añadí un sub-chapter, diferente en muchos aspectos a su predecesor pero unido a él en fin por seguir la misma hilación de trama. Por cierto, si alguien se preguntaba cómo sería esta historia en un medio visual, imagínenselo como "steampunk" con tintes de la modernidad actual en cuanto a edificios y una buena parte de los instrumentos, las ropas obedeciendo distintos patrones del siglo XIX mas simplificados y sin tanto ornato.

_**p.d.**_

Sigo con la tendencia musical predominantemente West Coast Swing/Cool de Miles Davis. En la colección de 4 discos titulada "Morpheus", vienen los tracks que menciono como nombres del capítulo y sub-capítulo.


	3. Chapter 3

_**PRIMER DISTRITO**_

_Un FanFic de Mai-HiME por Ms. Kanzaki_

_Advertencia Legal: _Sunrise es dueño de Mai-HiME y su amplio universo; Miles Davis sólo contribuyó con los títulos y la música que empleo para escribir esta historia. ¿Mío? Sólo mi pobreza y locura.

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO TRES - So What**_

_Arkhangelsk. Rusia. Trece años atrás..._

_Me había mudado aquí hacia apenas unos meses. Después de una inesperada recaída, mi madre había fallecido de complicaciones relacionadas con el cáncer, y mi padre, postrado por su dolor pero incapaz de conciliar familia y negocios en el forzosamente rediseñado triángulo de obligaciones, me entregó a mi abuela materna, una anciana con valores más romanos que una matrona romana, a quien apenas había visto un par de veces en mi vida._

_Claro, vivir con mi abuela implicó cambiar también de ciudad y hasta de país. Adiós mi Japón, adiós a tus bosques y volcanes, adiós a tu austeridad y amor al rito, a lo civilizado. Para absorber el impacto de la mudanza, me imaginé que había descendido de la cabaña en Rausu hacia la playa de arena negra y abordé una lancha que en cuestión de minutos me llevaba hacia Kunashir, territorial y politicamente rusa, históricamente ainu y japonesa por conquista._

_¿En verdad el cambio fue así de sencillo?_

_Así como suena lo previamente expresado, sobra decir que adaptarme fue un proceso confuso: aunque conocía el idioma porque mi madre insistió en que lo aprendiera, la falta de práctica volvió excruciantes mis primeros intentos de comunicarme con gente que no fuera mi abuela Elizaveta. Aunque en cuestión de semanas, mediantes horas y horas de estudio, logré expresarme con la fluidez necesaria para mi nueva vida, en particular mis condiscípulos de la Academia Naval, quienes seguían siendo tan comunicativos cuales veranos breves e inviernos largos: calor cortante y gelidez absoluta._

_La abuela Elizaveta, mujer de porte aristocrático, y de quien dicen que heredé la belleza de su juventud, me aseguraba que era la envidia la que impulsaba a mis compañeros a no tratarme. "No es sólo tu inteligencia la que les causa desconfianza, amadísima niña, eres toda tú... tu hermosura, tu talento, tu sangre doblemente noble Fujino y Tarakonov, tu bondad de espíritu, y una voluntad que nadie puede resquebrajar... Déjalos decir misa, M-"._

_"Mejor siéntate frente al viejo piano Rubinstein, y toca algo para mí, pues la magia de tus dedos es capaz de aliviar el dolor de mis huesos con sólo escucharte". Siempre cerraba cada día con complacer aquella petición de mi sobriamente gentil abuela._

_Empero, no era mas que una pre-adolescente cuya madre hace menos de un año había muerto, abandonada en la práctica por un padre dedicado al prestigio social y financiero del clan, un crisantemo que había sido abruptamente transplantado a las tierras pantanosas de la estepa rusa, a una ciudad cuyos edificios más significativos eran una monasterio de madera milenario infestado de termitas milenarias y un fuerte de piedra negra que dominaba el acceso a las instalaciones portuarias, sede de la academia naval más antigua del mundo y cuyo plan de estudios también en piedra se había convertido desde la última década de la era imperial Romanov-Holstein-Gottorp. _

_No crecía mi mente como debía, pero mi corazón se hallaba con alimento suficiente gracias a una anciana chapada a la antigua sobrecontenta de tener a su lado a la evocación viva de su hija. Mi mundo, en resumen, era benditamente anticuado para mi alma, y condenadamente insípido para mi intelecto._

_Todo cambió cuando la enviada/cazaprodigios del nuevo proyecto de la omnipotente oficina de Primer Distrito llegó a la Benemérita Academia Naval de Arkhangelsk vistiendo tan sólo su uniforme y armadura de combate, como si pudiera pelear contra el feroz clima subártico de la ciudad, hacer a cualquiera arrodillarse con la fuerza de su mirada._

_Se presentó como la teniente coronel Kuga. Y al posar sus ojos néctar ámbar sobre mí, sonrió ampliamente. Se afinó la garganta, manteniendo la mirada suave a medida que se iba acercando al parcialmente rayado y astillado mesabanco. Dijo que había hallado a quien buscaba._

_Extendió su mano y pidió sin ambages que la llamara Saeko. Saeko Kuga. _

o - o - o

Desde aquel día en que la tragedia arrancó en vilo su corazón (fibra por fibra, arteria por vena y viceversa), nunca supo a ciencia cierta cómo es que sin embargo su persona seguía respirando, llorando, riendo, VIVIENDO. Lo más que a veces dilucidaba es que algo en ella, seguro dotado de una voluntad superior a la de su cuerpo y su alma, un capricho nada menos que divino, a fuerza de encapsular su dolor hizo que éste adquiriera la forma y funciones de aquel órgano pulsador.

Respirando. Shizuru Fujino, aunque erguida con mayor naturalidad que sus colegas y superiores presentes, pensó que por un instante su respiración se cortó un poco. Las palabras de la Procónsul pesaron también en el aire que los demás preferían llenar de chasquidos de lengua o de gargantas que se aclaraban con insistencia.

Para decir cualquier cosa. Lo que fuera. Todo menos lo que ya sabían que sería anunciado.

- Asuman sus funciones como si nada hubiese ocurrido, señoras y señores. Pero vayan observando, evaluando... PREPARANDO, eligiendo entre sus respectivas raciones de cadetes. La Honorable Comandante Madame Cónsul Lemesurier ha expedido con la aprobación de su Majestad Imperial la orden #10, y mientras ustedes hacen su selección los demás oficiales técnicos e investigadores de la sección de Ciencias prepararán todo lo necesario-, y pasaron apenas 5 segundos cuando la mismísima Sugiura sacudió su larga cabellera, como si el latigazo de aquel destello rojo fuera capaz de cortar el aire inmóvil de la tensa habitación.

¡Snap! Incluso oficiales más jóvenes como la Sargento Mayor Mai Tokiha entendieron sin mayor explicación. Aún así, Midori Sugiura, cuyos ojos nunca revelaban vacilación, parpadeó para terminar la reunión de emergencia dentro de la sala de mando en los sótanos del mausoleo Hadrianus:

- Ahora, si me disculpan, debo ir con Sobieska para visitar a los soldados heridos en la última misión. Hagan lo mejor posible.

La artificialidad que la tragedia creó hace años dentro del enrejado de los pulmones de la general brigadier Fujino saltó fuera de ritmo. Sabía que su regreso habría de relacionarse con la situación creada por los atentados, mas ya podía contar con la absoluta seguridad de que así era. En la superficie de su estanque mental, las algas formaron con claridad las letras de su rechazo a ello.

Al llegar a su nuevo apartamento -las clases estaban a poco de iniciar, y debía alistarse con la mayor prisa-, casi quiso golpear algo, lo que fuera. O llorar. Ella no creía en segundas oportunidades, sino en que el infierno existe y siempre vuelve para recordarnos que nunca ha de dejarnos.

_¿Para qué entonces, abuela Elizaveta, he vivido?_

_¿Para qué, Saeko, acepté venir aquí?_

Suspiró resignada. Era una lástima que no había una máquina expendedora de cajas de cigarros en las instalaciones de Primer Distrito.

o - o - o

Para nadie es un secreto que en la milicia toda palabra, sea en imagen o sonido, es transmutada a un código, y que dicho código consiste en números, números al que se les asigna un valor y significado. Los números son un lenguaje y en su uso contribuyen a moldear el estilo de vida sencillo y poco o nada amante de las complicaciones que poseemos. Los números nos dicen el éxito o el fracaso de alguna táctica y el desempeño de los elementos que la ejecutaron.

Hay algo que la Procónsul Midori Sugiura sabía de antemano, aún con el terrible insomnio que traía a cuestas, y es que los números también te gritan en su modo tan particular y venenosamente silente cuántos heridos, cuántas muertes el raciocinio de tus superiores y tu deferencia a seguir órdenes han provocado:

- ... el reporte reza del modo siguiente, Procónsul Sugiura. Saldo final de la misión de ayer: 15 soldados heridos con quemaduras de primer y segundo grado tratables para volver a servicio en 3 días; 7 con quemaduras de tercer grado, mediana gravedad, el examen previo señala que podráan regresar a las filas en 10 días; 1 soldado agente especial clase C, perteneciente a la 6ta Diarquía, con quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado extendidas al 42% de la superficie de su cuerpo, actualmente en estado comatoso...-, la doctora Yelena Sobieska se detuvo en su lectura, y lo hizo porque el verdor brillante de la mirada de Midori se oscureció, acompañado de una mueca triste en la que se torció su boca y se refugió su voz.

- No te detengas por mí, Yelena,- alentó con resignada tranquilidad la pelirroja clara, japonesa por su padre y semejante a él en su inquebrantable apego al orden, mas irlandesa como su madre en su cultivo secreto del romanticismo y amor a la bohemia en sus ratos libres.-Haz el favor de continuar.

_Digo, querida amiga, por algo te cité a ti antes que a los demás, y así no traslucir mis emociones en la reunión, _murmuró ligeramente la máxima autoridad de la heroica y siempre leal Diócesis Central.

- ... 7 bajas enemigas, incluyendo los niños bomba... y 1 una baja de nuestras fuerzas. Capitán del regimiento 12 de Diócesis Central, Deus de la 6ta Diarquía, Yuri Grigorievich Rostoff. Los exámenes periciales preliminares señalan que Rostoff saltó en el último momento enfrente de su colega la subteniente Minagi, y gracias a su iniciativa salvó las vidas de sus colegas, reduciendo el daño de las explosiones.

- Triste heroísmo, si me preguntas. Dudo que una medalla y mención honorífica vayan a consolar a su familia y a su joven viuda; empero, madame Cónsul Lemesurier insiste no sólo en entregar esos premios sino incluso en que el Imperator debe permitir la transmisión del evento a todos los habitantes. Propaganda para atizar más los ánimos contra los nihilistas, supongo.

- ¿Esperabas algo menos de nuestra venerable Cónsul?

Midori no suprimió en su rostro unas arrugas sardónicas al medio sonreír ante las palabras de la doctora:

- No. Recuerdo que algo similar montó cuando era subalterna de su padre el anterior cónsul, precisamente cuando un nihilista intentó asesinar al entonces joven Imperator, y sólo las acciones de las integrantes de la 1era Diarquía impidieron el caos en que todo el Estado se habría precipitado. Fuegos artificiales. Carros alegóricos con flores tan hermosas como caras por ser muchas fuera de temporada. La presencia de la honorable Imperial Gran Banda Militar. Representantes de todas las Diócesis de Primer Distrito e incluso de las demás ramas militares... Ha sido el funeral público más espectacular que he visto. Seguramente el hecho de que la general Kuga fuera amiga y compañera de regimiento de Lemesurier contribuyó mucho.

- Así como lo platicas me suena al gesto de amistad más hermoso que una colega haya hecho por otra-, dijo Sobieska mientras se levantaba del asiento primero frente al escritorio de la Procónsul.

- Sólo que hubo dos detalles que hasta este día me saltan de aquel acontecimiento,- suspiró la principal autoridad de la única e insuperable Diócesis Central de Primer Distrito, dirigiendo su vista hacia la ventana- uno siendo que nunca se le dijo al público civil que el ataúd de la general brigadier Kuga iba vacío. El otro punto fue lo que sucedió después de la ceremonia de otorgamiento de la medalla Militiae Invictus, la máxima presea de todas las que el Imperium posee... Jamás olvidaré cómo la recién ascendida al mismo rango que Kuga y la Dominus de dicha diarquía, Shizuru Fujino, sin pronunciar palabra alguna caminó hacia Lemesurier y le arrojó en pleno rostro la medalla. Hasta este día, nunca he sabido el por qué de una u otra cosa, ¡y eso que en aquel entonces yo era capitán, brazo derecho del jefe Gleeson de la sub-sección de Informática!

La jefa de la sección de Ciencias de Primer Distrito se quedó unos momentos frente a la puerta, esperando que su amiga añadiera algo más:

- Eso al menos explica el por qué Fujino fue obligada a únicamente hacer labores de escritorio antes de que renunciara años después a la organización. Vaya castigo a semejante audacia.

- Claro, mi querida doctora. Por eso creo que si en efecto acudo a la ceremonia de entrega de medalla a la esposa de Rostoff, será mejor que lleve un caso.

_Midori, ¡pero qué momento eliges para invadir con tu ironía!, _rió para sus adentros Yelena.

- ¿Puedes llamar a todos los altos oficiales e instructores, por favor, general doctora Sobieska?

Pudo haber sonado algo formal, mas la serena chispa en los ojos de la Procónsul Sugiura hizo saber a la polaca que su amiga ya no hallaba tan sombría como al principio de su conversación.

o - o - o

Amanecer.

Ir a la reunión de emergencia.

Regresar.

Abrir puerta y derrumbarse sobre sillón.

Cerrar los ojos y descansar la vista unos segundos.

Arreglarse.

Desayunar.

Revisar que llevo lo necesario en mi porta estela.

Tomar aire, salir del apartamento de diseño curiosamente suburbano, y subir al transporte con Haruka, Yukino y Miriam Grier, de presencia glacial mas sonrisa amable si se le brindaba el espacio y confianza para ello.

Cinco a siete minutos. Hemos llegado.

Puedo claramente oír mi voz interior decir "aunque temía volver a una rutina como esta, creo que es preferible a lo que Sugiura pidió de nosotros". De hecho, creo que casi por accidente lo murmuro al descender del vehículo...

Es mi segundo día de vuelta en Primer Distrito. También es el primer día en que imparto clases para una materia que aunque es interesante, se me antoja meramente como enciclopédica y de aplicación práctica reducida.

Debo admitir que el salón en el que haré gala de mi academicismo es impresionante. Cuarenta almas sentada en una distribución tipo auditorio, con ningún otro centro de atención mas que mi escritorio y mi persona propiamente.

Mi persona...

En realidad, ¿dónde preferiría estar?

Hay dos lugares en el planeta donde aislarme de los demás es la tarea más sencilla. El primero es Rausu, Hokkaido, donde los Fujino poseían una cabaña, con una vista tan hermosa al bosque y el mar que uno no podía evitar sentirse sobrecogido por un temor casi reverencial. Cada paso que uno daba ahí uno sentía la necesidad de ir rogando perdón por la osadía de manchar esa natural virginidad, y aunque mis padres y yo nos hallábamos aliviados de no sufrir el agobiante calor de Kyoto no podíamos quitarnos la impresión de que los ojos de los árboles no cesaban de vigilarnos. El carácter inamovible de la isla de Kunashir, eterno mudo y obstinado centinela, solamente reafirmaba esa sensación.

El otro es Arkhangelsk, en Rusia, cuya bahía en el verano se llenaba de troncos talados provenientes de los aserraderos cercanos; y en el invierno se volvía tan blanca como la tierra a su alrededor, dando razón de por qué sus aguas eran llamadas "el Mar Blanco".

Es cierto, uno no ve mas que absoluta blancura durante meses ahí...

¿Y por qué pienso en la blancura? ¿Por qué creo que justo ahora ante mis ojos se ha corrido un velo de colores ausente? ¿Será acaso la intensidad de la luz que se filtra por el cristal de arena blanca de esta aula? No dejo de ser toda una profesional, pues no me despego del tema sobre el concepto de heroísmo en la milicia griega del mundo antiguo. Sólo hago que mis ojos se entornen hacia un lugar cualquiera y nadie notará la diferencia...

Empero, miento cuando aduzco a una imagen la causa de mi distracción de mili-segundos.

Es más bien una palabra. ¡Qué una palabra! Es un nombre que sustituí con un número al inicio de la clase...

Regreso a la blancura. Al heroísmo. A la blancura que da lugar al heroísmo. Y cómo éste de nuevo se vuelve blancura cuando ya no se le necesita...

Kuga.

Un nombre esculpido tercamente en el tejido endurecido de mi corazón.

Kruger, anotado en la lista de cadetes asignados a mi clase. Un nombre junto a un número de identificación. Kruger. Recuerdos. Teniente Capitán Stephen Kruger.

Kruger.

Bueno, eso me obligará a cambiar mi estilo personal, pero pensándolo bien está en acorde con mi plan de no involucrarme demasiado con los proyectos de esta milicia intrigante y entregada al deber a la vez.

¿Que cuál es el cambio que haré?

Muy sencillo: al pasar lista leeré sus números de identificación. Serán sólo eso para mí...

Y para terminar la clase, les recuerdo las páginas donde habrán de leer el tema de nuestra próxima reunión en esta aula. Números de nuevo.

Velozmente apago la p.v. Lo último que se exhibía en ella era sobre la batalla de Leuctra, cuando el batallón sagrado tebano de Epaminondas, fundado en el amor entre camaradas como su fuerza principal, derrotó al previamente invencible ejército espartano. Año 371 a.C. Otro número. Y salgo deprisa pensando sólo en números.

o - o - o

En estos momentos, mi lenguaje interno es el de un reloj mecánico de engranaje sin aceitar: Escriiich. Escriiiichh. Eescrriiiichh. Cada vuelta entrega un sonido aún más hórrido que el anterior.

Fujino-sensei, seguro que estás consciente de que tu curso no sirve mas que para responder preguntas oscuras sobre historia militar en ultra pretenciosos juegos de Maratón, o Trivial Pursuit. Pero seré una buena alumna, intentaré tomar nota con el mismo esfuerzo que Nao se dedica a trazar garabatos tipo manga en su pantalla.

Un minuto.

Desde esta distancia puedo distinguir que has elegido presentarte ante nosotros con el uniforme tan anticuadamente elegante de los académicos: blusa en tono blanco hueso, de cuello alto almidonado, acompañado de una corbata negra y el largo abrigo ceñido hasta la cintura y que -poseyendo una caída como de catarata nocturna- casi toca las puntas de tus botas, y también negro como el mencionado calzado.

Dos minutos.

Al darte la vuelta, puedo apreciar que tu abrigo trae bordado en la espalda el escudo de esta rígida y compleja institución, y a los lados en las mangas vienen las insignias de tu sección y rango. El cabello, desde mi posición, es una series de hilos y puntos de grano dorado atados en la forma del brazo de un río de rayos de sol.

Cinco minutos.

No dejo de notar que tu voz ha adoptado un tono sobrio, cuidadoso aunque ligero. ¿Crees que así mantendrás la atención de casi cuarenta chavales más ansiosos por la clase de combate cuerpo a cuerpo que por conocer si los tebanos siempre lograban buenos resultados con su "batallón sagrado"?

Diez minutos.

Ya.

Es frustrante. Mientras tú esperas con perfecta naturalidad que cada uno de nosotros tome nota de la sabiduría que en estas dos horas impartes, yo apenas presiono dos o tres teclas. Si algo deseo escribir es solamente las declaraciones o pistas que con toda seguridad de ti obtendré sobre la desaparición de mi madre.

Pero lo que más me molesta, Fujino-sensei, o general Fujino -¡diablos! ¡¿es que sería verdaderamente una tragedia si rompo el protocolo y te digo Shizuru, como siempre lo hacía en casa?!-, es que tus ojos no se aventuraron a verme, y si te generó siquiera un poco de emoción reconocer mi nombre brillando desde tu estela personal, no lo mostraste. Además, diste un número, y a todos sin excepción nos leíste como si esa serie de símbolos matemáticos pudieran en verdad reflejar lo unidimensional que somos bajo el techo de esta institución.

De ahí, dirigiste la atención del grupo hacia la pizarra virtual y una cascada ininterrumpida de blah blah blah desde entonces ha ocupado el espacio del aula.

¡Shizuru! ¡Es en serio! ¡Estoy aquí!

¡Y quiero saber sobre mi madre!

Bueno, no espero que la búsqueda sea algo como una tragicomedia española, mucho menos se convierta en un dorama coreano, pero seguro que hay una mejor explicación que "desaparecida en el cumplimiento de su deber"...

- ... ya que hoy pudimos cubrir en buena medida algunas de las actitudes y creencias detrás de la conformación de los ejércitos de la antigüedad clásica y la evolución de sus tácticas, creo que, además de leer el siguiente capítulo del texto de Sommerfeld -páginas 69 hasta 96, ¡e intenten leerlas, por favor!-, les encargaré de tarea que redacten un ensayo sobre la aplicación y resultados de haber ejercido alguna de las estrategias en el escenario de la anterior guerra nihilista. Sobra decir que pueden elegir la que ustedes desean...

¡Oh Dios! ¡Tarea!

- ... sugiero, para quienes deseen aplicar un modelo griego, que lean los dos primeros capítulos de "Los Héroes" de Thomas Carlyle...

Seré lo que sea, pero tonta jamás. He estado lo suficiente en el sistema escolar imperial para percatarme que cuando un profesor recomienda cierta lectura o aproximación al tema en clase, es mejor que hagas exactamente lo que te pide. Mi estela me advierte que "Los Héroes" está ya tomado, que no puedo hacer una reservación electrónica. ¿Comprarlo? No sé. Creo haber aclarado previamente que mi estipendo es reducido y que ya me gasté la mitad antes de arribar ayer a las instalaciones premier del generador de esparciatas legalistas que es Primer Distrito.

Pero puede que alguien en un grado superior me lo pueda prestar o vender. Si le hablo bonito a a la Sargento Tokiha-

Zuuuuum, zu zu zu zuuuuummm. El anormalmente notorio zumbido de una pv modelo silente (que seguro con tanto uso que le dan aquí ya lo silente lo perdió para siempre) siendo desactivado.

- Natsuki, vamos a la expendedora de bebidas del nivel C antes de la lección de combate. Me dice aquí la pequeña Shiho, alias la Takoyaki, que el profesor Tanner es un cabeza dura que no te deja descansar ni para revisar tus propios signos vitales.

Ya estaba lista para descender los escalones del anfiteatro hacia el escritorio del profesor, cuando echo un vistazo y observo cómo Shizuru abandona el aula como alma que lleva el mismísimo diablo.

_¡DEMONIOS!_

A medida que me abro paso hacia la salida, y veo los rostros azorados de mis compañeros, es cuando comprendo que mi algo censurada maldición se escuchó por todo el lugar... superando incluso la en contraste no censurada expresión que mi fina y estimada Juliet Nao acaba de soltar, y justo porque no le contesté hacia dónde iba.

¿Profesora Fujino?

No hay respuesta.

General Fujino.

Sólo registro que la distancia aumenta.

_6, 7 metros._

_10, 12 metros._

¡General Brigadier Fujino!

Elevo la voz, _¿qué serán? ¿Una decena de decibeles?_

_15, 18, 20 metros._

_¿De qué huyes?_

_Es todo por el nada._

¡SHIZURU!

_20..._

_15..._

_Prisa, muchacha, que se te va_, dijo alguna vez el abuelo Kruger cuando me llevaba de cacería.

_10..._

_7..._

_3..._

¿Han tenido alguna vez la sensación de que el tiempo y el espacio se interrumpen, de tal modo que hasta las personas y el eco de la voz y la respiración no se mueven ni un ápice más? Creí, en efecto, que todo y todos en el pasillo se habían congelado; sus estornudos, risas, y bufidos no alcanzaban ni a rozar un cuadrito de mi ropa, ni mucho menos penetraban y contaminaban mis orejas, que únicamente ansiaban escuchar mi propio nombre en la voz de mi antigua amiga. O ser tocada, siquiera saludada. Cualquier gesto de reconocimiento.

Cualquier afirmación de que no sería para ella un número más.

_Cero._

Sin embargo, lo que llegué a sentir fue un sordo más fuerte ¡CRASH!

Hénos aquí, arriba una de la otra, miembros enredados y músculos adoloridos, justo cuando el universo -con todos sus números y letras- se pone de nuevo en marcha.

* * *

_**Nota de Autor: **_Solamente puedo decirles que las entregas posteriores tardarán pero tengan la plena seguridad de que terminaré este fic. Sí que sí, y más que nada porque le tengo fe a mi particular visión de Mai HiME. Dudas y comentarios (¡vamos! ¡no tengan miedo, no muerdo!), pueden hacerlos a mi Inbox o donde el sitio marque.


	4. Chapter 4

_**PRIMER DISTRITO**_

_Un FanFic de Mai-HiME por Ms. Kanzaki_

_Advertencia Legal: _Sunrise es dueño de Mai-HiME y su amplio universo; Miles Davis sólo contribuyó con los títulos y la música que empleo para escribir esta historia. ¿Mío? Sólo mi pobreza y locura.

_**CAP**__**ÍTULO CUATRO - A Medley Of... Tempus Fugit/ Enigma (with bits of GD)**_

_DIÓCESIS VIGÉSIMOTERCERA DE LA AGENCIA PRIMER DISTRITO, CERCA DE ILMENAU, TURINGIA, ALEMANIA. DOCE AÑOS ATRÁS..._

_"Today is the first day of the rest of our lives..."._

_Saeko todos los días empezaba cantando canciones de su banda favorita, Green Day, cuando no encendía el reproductor de música a todo volumen y de paso así ahogaba con un botón el zumbido de la actividad del resto de la base. De hecho, parecía que siempre procuraba hacerlo justamente cuando me veía recién levantada y en preparación para nuestra rutina de estudio y entrenamiento. Por mi parte hacía lo necesario para concluir mi arreglo rápidamente, sea que mi oído no lograba aceptar el punk rock completamente o porque no podía contener la risa viendo a esa mujer mayor moverse y cantar como muchachita recién salida de la secundaria._

_"Recuerda, mi pequeña Fujino, que solamente disponemos de 15 minutos para alistarnos, desayunar y partir. Y, conociendo la pasión de Tomoe por la puntualidad, ¡más vale que lo hagamos en 5!"._

_Después de su aviso, regresó a cantar a todo pulmón, "I'm not getting any younger as long as you don't get any older..."; su voz era como la colmena hallada en la oscura esquina del interior de un árbol, profunda, dulce y llena de los jugueteos de abejas descansando. Era para mí una maravilla el cómo podía con sus cuerdas vocales dar semejantes inflexiones._

_"Lista me hallo, coronel Kuga"._

_"¡Pero qué formal aún suenas, niña! Ya te he dicho que me llames Saeko, creo que invierto más de tres ocasiones por día en recordártelo. Mi rango y apellido son para los demás, pero mi nombre, MI PRIMER Y MÁS IMPORTANTE NOMBRE, es para quienes me conocen y comparten conmigo afecto"._

_Y a volver a cantar. "If I promise to go to church on Sunday, will you go out with me on Friday night? If you live with me, I'll die for you and this compromise...". ¿Dijo "afecto"? Alguna vez me refirió que conoció a su marido Stephen en un concierto tributo a esa banda estadounidense, creo. Bailando slam, ella accidentalmente chocó con él, fracturándole la muñeca de paso. Amor a primera enyesada. ¡Vaya encuentro del destino!_

_Escuché un gruñido sustituir a sus cánticos post-punk. Podía advertir que batallaba en domar, forzar en una coleta a su cabello extraordinariamente negro. Miré hacia la ventana que regalaba una vista soberbia de la Selva Negra al modesto apartamento -más bien un lugar muy deficiente para llamarse así, apenas consistente en tres cubículos-, y dejé que el sol matutino llenara mis ojos escarlatas. Los cerré brevemente y los abrí al girar la cabeza hacia donde Saeko practicaba maniobras desesperadas en su pelea exhaustiva contra el peine._

_Aunque intentara beber el trago más grande de sol posible, su negra cabellera absorbería más, una sombra que servía de cascada, capa y aureola a su única persona._

_Más que platicar con ella, prefería observarla. A un año de haber sido incorporada al programa de jóvenes prodigios, conocía de ella bastante, si bien Kuga nunca fue alguien que gustara de disimular su personalidad. Sabía que era muy sociable, de gustos y hábitos sencillos, y que actuaba en acorde con lo que creía; y como gran extra, era sumamente compasiva. Era dueña, también, de un sentido del humor con gran tino. Casi desde que nos conocimos no cesaba de declarar que para ser una muchacha de quince años era yo quien actuaba como la más vieja de las dos. _

_"En serio, Fujino-ojousama," -y el honorífico lo subrayaba con la mayor ironía-, "a veces puedes ser más rígida que Armitage, y más reservada que Kikukawa... ¿por qué no te comportas más como las muchachas de tu edad?". Si estuvieras aún con vida, Saeko, ¡cómo te reirías en aún aplicarme ese discurso una y otra vez!_

_El sonido que ahora escuché fue la del peine siendo puesto en un estuche de madera tallada estilo Ainu (Kuga estaba orgullosa de sus raíces, de su procedencia de la llamada "lejana frontera norte" de nuestro amadísimo Japón, la isla de Hokkaido). Hubiera estado por unos minutos más observándola en silencio, al mismo tiempo meditando si debía ya permitirme confianzas así con mi colega y superior, mi compañera de combate en el ambicioso proyecto al cual el entonces Cónsul Jean-Bernard Lemesurier había respaldado con todo su capital político (y con el que consiguió conferir un poder sin precedentes a la leal y grandiosa agencia que encabezaba, Primer Distrito); pero el clamor de un claxon me sorprendió de tal modo que la coronel consiguió pescarme con la mirada fija en su persona frente al espejo, intrusa en su reflejo._

_"Hay que irnos. Tomoe, fiel a su costumbre, llegó cinco minutos antes de lo acordado. Ya que me miras con esa libertad, Shizuru, ¿podrías por favor llamarme Saeko?"._

_Está demás decir que acompañó sus palabras con una sonrisa demencialmente triunfal._

_Suspiré. Levanté las manos como en señal de rendición, pasé a su lado para ganarle el acceso al vehículo doble T, y bajé mis brazos. Mis manos me eran indispensables para acabar de anudar mi corbata._

o - o - o

Sus ojos, tan semejantes a rubíes, se abrieron lentamente. Podía apreciar en trocitos minúsculos propios del confetti los rayos del astro matutino que pasaban alterados por los colores de los vitrales en el pasillo. También comprobó que en su campo visual habían hilos negros largos, largos y negros cuales líneas de trazado de algún dibujo que el Creador se disponía a insuflar de vida, vida y más vida. De hecho, ya sentía aquella "creación" respirando pesadamente sobre su cuello...

- ¡¿Pero qué acaba de ocurrir?!-, apenas la mujer de cabellos rubio cenizo pudo espetar merced a su respiración restringida.

El percance hizo que la kyotoka cayera de cara al suelo, su mejilla izquierda grabada con la imagen en relieve de la insignia de la bienhechora y abnegada institución bautizada como Primer Distrito, hallada en cada cuadro de la loseta; su brazo derecho extendido horizontalmente. Sobre su cuerpo, una vez pasada la temporal confusión producto del choque, pudo advertir el peso de otro cuerpo, y que incluso dicho cuerpo tenía su brazo descansando sobre el suyo de tal modo que parecía tenerle atrapada, la Física y el descuido ajeno la subyugaron.

De inmediato, la general brigadier Shizuru M. Fujino miró de reojo a quien yacía encima de ella. No puede ser, empezó a repetir dentro de su cabeza, no puede ser. ¡Cáspita! Su voz la traicionó al hacer audible en murmuros su sorpresa.

Aún cuando la culpable del incidente embarazoso se levantó lo más pronto que sus músculos le permitieron, y le tendió la mano en forma instantánea para ayudarle a reincorporarse, Shizuru sentía que en sus huesos persistía el peso del cuerpo de Natsuki. Natsuki Kruger, la hija de Saeko y Stephen, idéntica a su madre excepto en la coloración esmeralda de sus ojos...

_... y una dureza apenas perceptible en sus facciones salvo para quienes la conocieron de niña, como yo..._

- ¿Te- emmm- se encuentra bien, gen- no, ¡profesora! Fujino?-, la confusión y preocupación en esa voz casi copia carbón de su madre traslució en Natsuki.

Era demasiado para la japonesa. Tomó la mano cálida de una Kruger arrepentida de su audacia y ansia por ver a su amiga y hermana del pasado, irguiéndose cuan alta era y sin perder la oportunidad de mirar, no, inspeccionar esa mirada que le trajo a la mente la taiga que recta alcanzaba el cielo, inconmovible e inmodificable como Arkhanguelsk.

_... o los envolventes y complejos arabescos en que se manifestaban los verdes brazos de la extrañamente nombrada Selva Negra..._

Menos mal que con todo y el paso de los años, Shizuru seguía siendo la más alta de las dos; este hecho hizo que se relajara un poco, sus labios desanudaron su gesto de inicial disgusto con la caída.

- Cadete Natsuki Kruger, número de identificación 081588, originaria de los Países Bajos, ¿verdad? Acompáñeme a mi oficina, por favor.

Su tono, para su alivio, no delató la urgencia de la que su emoción se tildó. Un tono sin mucha inflexión, preciso y al final sazonado con el ligero cantado de su acento kyotoka. Profesional, estrictamente profesional.

Natsuki, que acaba de concluir de atar de vuelta su larga cabellera a la cola restrictiva y aburrida -¡qué choque! ¡hasta deshizo su peinado de un sólido golpe y porrazo!- que era reglamentaria en el pétreo y poco imaginativo mundo de Primer Distrito, contempló por unos instantes el andar acentuadamente militar. No le gustó, ciertamente.

Empero lo imitó. Los dioses sabrán qué ocurrirá, y para anticipar cualquier hecho potencialmente desagradable era mejor emplear la careta y movimientos de la gente aquí.

Servían, también, para calmar sus nervios.

o - o - o

La conexión por videófono que pidió la mujer bella e inusualmente elegante sentada tras un escritorio de caoba pulidísima, en medio de una oficina inundada de decoración exquisita y a la vez barroca en su exceso, por fin se había establecido. Con un gesto de su mano cuidadosamente manicurada, despidió a su secretario Ishigami, y esperó a que éste cruzara el marco de la puerta de oscuro y sólido ébano para iniciar la conversación que en su día ocupado era la prioridad máxima.

Tomoe Angelique Lemusurier, la Cónsul más joven en la historia de la organización que dirigía, esta agencia benemérita y casi todopoderosa designada como Primer Distrito, sacudió un poco su melena castaño oscuro, cortada en modo asimétrico con rayos verde mar, y que confería a su rostro un toque sofisticado. Enseguida, alisó con sus manos perfectamente manicuradas las solapas de la chaqueta de su traje sastre azul grisáceo ribeteado con púrpura.

Se hallaba, ahora sí, en condiciones de tomar la llamada de su Imperial Majestad:

- ¿Cónsul Lemesurier? ¿Esta línea es segura?

La joven funcionaria, aunque impuesta a la insistencia de dicha pregunta, exhaló un poco de aire. Los acontecimientos recientes, desafortunadamente, habían bajado un poco las reservas de su paciencia, y tener paciencia con la paranoia de tu superior puede a veces ser una experiencia verdaderamente extenuante.

- Lo es, sire. Veo que hoy nos acompañará la augustus heredera.

- Muy buenos días tenga, madame Cónsul-, expresó Mashiro Annabelle de Miramar, primera en la línea de sucesión al trono imperial, con la suavidad de la seda.

- La princesa Mashiro será a partir de ahora mi liason con usted en caso de que me halle indispuesto. Está demás decir que también es para irla preparando en los asuntos que atañen a su futura herencia.

- Bien, sire-, declaró Lemesurier, llevándose su mano derecha a su elongado fleco para impedir que éste se inclinara sobre su rostro,- El proyecto, en estos momentos, se encuentra en plena resucitación, aproximadamente en un 80%. El doctor y jefe del laboratorio a cargo de las Diarquías, John Smith de la sección de Ciencias, afirmó que tendrá todos los sistemas en línea para mañana en la noche.

- Impresionante, la presteza con que Primer Distrito emprende todo, Cónsul-. Por lo que escuchaba y veía en el rostro de la augustus, Tomoe deducía que ésta se hallaba asombrada.

Sonrió y continuó:

- Todo por servir a vuestras majestades debidamente. Un desastre como el de hace diez años es lo que nos proponemos prevenir.

El hombre más poderoso de la Tierra, el Imperator, se movió en su asiento tapizado en pieles y terciopelo.

- Lemesurier...- pausó un poco para disimular una tos algo escandalosa,- según el reporte fechado hace tres días, la general brigadier Shizuru Fujino fue reintegrada a la agencia, y por recomendación expresa suya. Me imagino que será parte vital de los planes de Primer Distrito, empero, no puedo evitar inquirirle... ¿Se puede confiar en alguien como Fujino que, con todo y ser vista como una heroína de guerra, renunció entregando la carta más dura jamás escrita, y además jamás se disculpó por el incidente de la medalla?

- No se alarme, sire. Fujino mostró en su tiempo de servicio que podía ser el soldado más fiel y entregado al deber posible, tan así que puedo declarar que no habido persona alguna que le iguale. Su poder... su poder y capacidad serán indispensables. Además, como consúl y mujer, estoy segura que la general razona como yo: el pasado es el pasado.

Tomoe desvió la mirada ligeramente. Una luz en el lado derecho del videófono brillaba de modo intermitente.

- Hasta aquí llega mi actualización al informe matutino, majestades. Nuevamente me declaro a vuestro servicio, y les envío mis saludos más calurosos.

- Agradezco que siempre prefiera dar los informes a través de este medio, Angelique. Tu padre, que en gloria descanse, obraba con la misma efectividad que usted, y hasta el último día de servicio nunca me entregó información por mediación de un tercero o un papel. Hasta entonces.

La princesa inclinó su cabeza y dio sus cumplidos a la cónsul.

- Descanse, sire. Hasta la tarde-. Acompañó su despedida de una genuflexión sencilla.

Inmediatamente cambió el canal de conversación. Su gesto de cortesana fue descartado en favor del de la funcionaria responsable del acontecer del Imperium. Encendió la modalidad línea codificada, apagando la pantalla y dejando únicamente la voz, dirigiendo ésta a través de un auricular que se colocó en forma rápida:

- Claudel, esperaba tu reporte hace tres minutos... Hmmm,-, sus dedos golpeaban rítmicamente la superficie de su amplio, su entrecejo se frunció ligeramente,- hagan todo lo que sea, Claudel, y te quiero al frente de la operación. Recuerda, alta discreción, ¡alta discreción! Sí, considera esto mi autorización para clasificar esto como código #5 de los estatutos secretos, bajo mi responsabilidad directa...

Caminó hacia la puerta de cristal que conduce al balcón. Quiso abrirla, y recibir los rayos del astro dorado. Tal vez, así, tendría una iluminación.

- Entendido. ¿Claudel?-, su voz se suavizó,- Protege tu persona. Necesitaré que... tú misma me entregues el reporte. ¡Godspeed!

Debía modificar uno o varios aspectos más del proyecto. Tal vez acelerar o frenarlos. Eran muchas cosas sobre qué decidir, y sin embargo eran más las que tenía que reconsiderar.

Genio, cálculo y habilidad. Nada de iluminación. No había necesidad de un ruego o petición, y de todos modos Tomoe Angelique Lemesurier, hija del barón Lemesurier de Maginot y cónsul de Primer Distrito, nunca ha requerido un milagro.

o - o - o

_"I've been waiting a lifetime for this moment to come..."._

Salí brevemente para preparar té, aunque no era una infusión lo que requería esta inesperada situación. Lo que más necesitaba en estos momentos era un milagro.

A punto de abrir la puerta de vuelta a mi oficina, casi suelto la bandeja con el servicio de té al escuchar aquella voz entonando melodías que a pesar de que nunca fueron parte de mi bagaje cultural, me eran familiares y queridas.En verdad no debía extrañarme que aquella joven de nuevo ingreso en esta agencia, al igual que su madre, sabía de memoria y recurría a canciones de Green Day cuando nada mejor había qué hacer.

_"I'm destined for anything at all..."._

- "Waiting", am I right?-, permitiéndome una sonrisa pequeña y cómplice.

Natsuki dejó de cantar y se levantó de la silla de plástico ergonómico Kendall, tomando de mis manos la bandeja y colocándola sobre el también plastificado escritorio, tan limpio en su diseño y libre de grecas, curvas o cualquier intento de detalle, acentuando el carácter aséptico de todo el espacio.

- Yes. Glad you still remember-, soltó su boca algo de incomodidad mezclada con otro sentimiento, ¿sonó eso como un velado reproche?,- Will we be having this conversation in English, Neerlander, Deutsch, Francais, Español, Italiano, Nihon-go, or sign language?

Ya entendí, estás sumamente molesta, pero no se me ocurre otra forma de distender la situación mas que servir tu taza y después la mía, haciéndolo con la debida ceremonia con que fui educada.

- Perdona la tardanza en preparar el té, y... en saludarte-, dije apologética, depositando la taza azul profundo con una franja lineal verde frente a su persona.

La joven de pelo largo y oscuramente majestuoso como lo fue el de su progenitora tomó el plato y la taza, cerrando sus ojos mientras soltó un suspiro e inhaló ruidosamente el aroma de la infusión. Esa costumbre suya de oler el té antes de beberlo no ha cambiado, y me complací de que no se haya convertido en una completa extraña para mí en estos diez años.

- Creo que quien debe disculparse soy yo. No debí haber emprendido esa carrera tras de ti con tan poco cuidado, Shi- digo, gen-

- Shizuru, por favor. Llámame Shizuru. Aunque sea lo apropiado dirigirse a mí por mi rango y apellido, viniendo de ti no se oye bien... después de todo, eres como una hermana para mí, pequeña Natsuki.

Tomé un sorbo a mi taza amarilla con una franja lineal roja. Miré a mi amiga de reojo, por encima del borde de mi bebida, y me dediqué a estudiarla rápida y eficientemente. Puedo apreciar que su paso por el sistema educativo imperial, modelado en gran parte sobre el estilo prusiano, le ha dado a su complexión signos evidentes de fuerza y agilidad; el contacto frecuente con el sol en aquellos ejercicios al aire libre le regaló un tinte de bronce en polvo a su tez blanca; su postura y movimientos son rectos y sencillos. Aún así, cuando levanté un poco la vista para examinar su rostro, aquel rostro prácticamente el de mi ex-compañera y superior la general brigadier y Deus de la Primera Diarquía, Saeko Kuga, mis pupilas una vez comparadas a una estrella gigante roja fueron sorprendidas por sus pupilas espectro verde de un cercano quasar. Habían en ellas un ruego y varias preguntas conglomeradas, mas de sus labios rosas sólo salió una:

- Shizuru. Shizuru... ¡¿por qué demonios dejaste de visitar, llamar, ESCRIBIR?!

- Natsuki-, preferí beber un trago largo al té caliente; acaso el calor me obligaría a improvisar una respuesta a una interrogante justa, precisa, y cargada de un sentimiento ante el cual estaba desarmada, impotente. Sabía que ninguna verdad calmaría la sed que su ignorancia, perdón, MI OLVIDO, había propiciado.

Ahora fui yo quien suspiró largo, y deposité mi taza sobre la bandeja decorada con los colores del escudo de este envase del destino designado como Primer Distrito.

- Natsuki...

Kruger dejó también su taza sobre la superficie más próxima, y se irguió de su asiento, mas permaneció en su lado del escritorio.

- Shizuru, dímelo.

Pudo haber dicho "Shizuru, necesito saberlo", pero el efecto haciendo eco en mi sangre habría sido más catastrófico.

o - o - o

Años, décadas, centurias han pasado, y pasarán; y las ciudades, las obras maestras del arte de la fortificación y vivienda, esas muestras del más claro desafío a la madre Naturaleza, siempre hervirán de vida mientras habitantes posean. Y si los pierden, sus ruinas se mantendrán de pie, aún si es un ladrillo el que quede, una piedra que únicamente tenga al viento para remover el escombro de las catásfrofes sobre ella.

Todos sabrán que alguna vez los hombres ahí hicieron su asiento para dominar su alrededores y proclamar su gloria, más aún si se trata de una ciudad capital.

Y esta ciudad capital, Baku, aún sin ser la magnífica y soberbia joya que era la sede del poder imperial, tenía ciertamente algo qué decir sobre las cosas extraordinarias de la provincia donde mandaba. Poseía edificios que databan desde hace casi dos milenios (en especial sus templos y palacios de gobierno), calles empedradas y limpias, un clima templado y seco la mayor parte del año, escaso tráfico dado que fue de las primeras ciudades donde se implentó con éxito la ordenanza 215 para sólo permitir el paso del transporte público y favorecer el uso de la bicicleta en forma privada. Sin duda, Baku era una de las urbes modelo del imperio.

Esta mañana en Baku, todo parecía ser un día más. Quien fuera de los pocos que conocían sobre el incidente con los nihilistas cerca de la capital imperial preferían callarlo. ¿Alguna restricción, censura? No, sólo que ahí nada que no fuera una confirmación de una existencia despreocupada y sin complicaciones era tomado en cuenta. Si por casualidad algo se murmuraba y alcanzaba a los oídos de la mayoría, entonces la policía imperial hablaría directamente con quien(es) iniciaba(n) un innecesario "alboroto". Y es que los días en paz son como cristales transparentes, lucen tan esplendorosos que comentar sobre lo que ocurre fuera de su enmarcación sería un pecado capital, una piedra que rompería con la estructura de la misma.

Nada hay más triste que el aparador de una bella tienda de haute couture con sus cristales rotos.

Y precisamente fuera de una boutique decorada con columnas de mármol de Leuke y unas buenísimas imitaciones de estatuas griegas, en la acera contraria se hallaba un joven de mediana estatura, recargado contra un poste de luz de gas estilo parisino del siglo XIX. Sus botas de minero lucían algo gastadas, todavía con el polvo de una jornada ardua que tarde en la madrugada concluyó; la tela de sus pantalones de mezclilla mostraban más cansancio que su rostro, con una barba incipiente mal cuidada; su abrigo, la textura, era tan ralo que habría servido para un artista callejero como manto mágico. ¡Pero qué le importaba, siempre y cuando que a la chica que esperaba tampoco le interesara su apariencia y escasos bienes, y con eso bastaba para todos los días sonreír, aún con la desgracia y demás dificultades!

Click clack. Click clack. El muchacho giró su cabeza hacia su derecha apenas distinguió los familiares tacones de su novia, los tacones de unos stilettos de marca que ella tuvo la suerte de hallar en una segunda y que le han servido bastante bien en la oficina gubernamental donde labora como recepcionista. Observa que viene ataviada con un vestido blanco con cinturón negro parcialmente oculto por un abrigo de pelo de camello, el rostro cubierto por unas enormes gafas oscuras, y que en la mano izquierda carga una bolsa de compras cuyas letras grandes son fáciles de asociar con una empresa de gran prestigio. Ella se acerca, le sonríe esa sonrisa de fantasía carmesí e imprime la particular alegría sobre sus labios resecos y que hace unos días empezó a tratar con un labial de prescripción médica.

- ¿Listo?-. Ella susurra como si exhalase el humo de un cigarrillo delgado, al tiempo que deposita en la mano de él la bolsa.

- Como nunca, mi amor. ¿Te veré más tarde?-. Él se separa del poste y emprende un paso hacia la calle.

La sonrisa de ella se hace más grande, y sus ojos disminuyen un poco para ceder espacio a esa boca abundante en dicha:

- Claro, te esperaré. Hasta luego.

Él la atrae hacia sí y le da un beso más. El violeta en los ojos de ella destellan como los anillos en el mostrador de la joyería de la esquina. Azorado por unos segundos, él contempla su marcha, y sólo cuando ella desaparece en la vuelta de la calle es cuando prosigue su camino, a zancadas atraviesa la vía para evitar algún camión o bicicleta. Siente que puede hacerle frente a cualquier cosa, puesto que había pasado un instante maravilloso con esa bella mujer, una mujer de belleza real.

Llega a la otra banqueta. Está frente a la boutique. Hace un gesto de asco ante los maniquíes cubiertos con capas de las modas nuevas y cautivantes. ¡Falsa belleza! Agarra una enorme bocanada de aire, aferra con presión de hierro el lazo de la bolsa de papel que la chica le obsequió, y entra.

Un ruido sordo, de repente. Es como una pedrada gigantesca, puesto que los vidrios de los edificios estallan, el mármol de las columnas y de las estatuas se desintegran en añicos, adquiriendo alas y volando por doquier. Los gritos son ahogados por la insistencia del reclamo de oxígeno por parte del humo negro y las llamas mandarinas.

Minutos después, la policía imperial llega junto con los tragafuegos de la ciudad. Unos sofocan el pánico y otros el fuego.

Horas después, los tragafuegos dejan entrar a la policía. Los policías salen con una caja que lee "Evidencia". Los siguen unos hombres de una agencia no identificada que llevan parcialmente cubierto el cuerpo lleno de quemaduras y laceraciones del joven minero.

Si hay algo que la explosión no pudo destruir ni los tragafuegos extinguir, fue la sonrisa en sus labios.

o - o - o

Debo corregir una observación inicial que había hecho. Rectificar una opinión hecha más en base al recuerdo y no en la realidad.

Shizuru sí cambió. Tanto física como anímicamente.

Apenas caí encima de ella cuando sucedió el infortunado choque, pude constatar lo pálida que se había vuelto su piel antaño de tono aceitunada, ahora parecía... parecía "almendrada", a falta de mejor comparación. Sin embargo, su cabello rubio cenizo seguía siendo tan rico en textura como los granos de arena del desierto de Altar, aunque más largo de lo que recordaba. Cuando se irguió la diferencia de estatura entre ambas se hizo muy evidente: gracias a una buena alimentación, un decente estilo de vida y heredar unos cuantos genes de raza germánica de mi padre, era unos centímetros más alta de lo que fue mi madre, ¡pero maldición! ¡La mejor Dominus en la historia de Primer Distrito, general brigadier Shizuru M. -¡¿qué diablos significa la "M", Shizuru?!- Fujino, seguía rebasándome por casi media cabeza!

Eso no era todo. Al contemplarla de lleno, lo que vi me absorbió tanto que no escuché las risas y los chiflidos de los cadetes y demás personal del lugar, casi todos sin excepción burlándose de mi brutalidad y mala suerte. Ni siquiera percibí si mi ahora profesora y superior intentaba decir o hacer algo, entre mis ojos que capturaban su imagen y mi mente que actualizaba su ícono en todos mis recuerdos con ella, no podía ni quería moverme. Y es que aunque no fuera hombre o integrante del panel del certamen de Miss Universo, la belleza de Shizuru acaparaba tanto mi vista que quedar rendida a ella no era una opción, era la única alternativa.

El rostro, un óvalo perfecto. Sus labios, ambos de un rojo que delataba el vivo color de su sangre, el superior algo delgado y el inferior un poco más grueso, armonizando en un gesto amable y sensual. Su nariz, un perfecto puente recto entre la carnalidad sofisticada de la boca y la expresión madura y sabia de su mirada, conocedora de cosas, ideas, hombres, mujeres y experiencias de distinta índole. El tono escarlata, daba la impresión de haber ensanchado su reino en el blanco del globo ocular...

Todo ello, sin duda, habría quitado el aliento a varios y más de decenas de denuncias por robo de aire y asesinato de corazones aparecerían en sobres gruesos en el buzón postal de la policía imperial, si no fuera porque el aire de serenidad, sabiduría y eficiencia que de ella emanaba era alterado por un flujo que mi instinto de inmediato identificó sólo como "apesadumbrado". ¡Qué palabra tan ambigua y tan poco útil en estos momentos! Por otro lado, a ello mismo podía atribuir el por qué su hermosura, que de ninfa adolescente se graduó a la de mujer diosa, se volvió prohibitiva.

_O de "mírame pero no me toques... es más, no me mires tanto",_ como me dijo en aquella ocasión en el kindergarten un mocoso bonito mas patanzuelo...

- Oye, Natsuki, ¿en serio la general Fujino no te regañó? Ha pasado un rato desde que regresamos al dormitorio y aún sigues con expresión de cachorro castigado-, dijo algo preocupada una Nao ya lista para irse a dormir con su pijama de dos piezas cortas color rosa y gris oscuro.

- Es la última vez que lo digo, Juliet. Nada pasó. ¿Me dejas al fin terminar de leer este libro?

Observé que mi compañera de clases china bajó de vuelta a su sección de la litera, no sin antes mascullar un "¡majadera! ¡eso recibo por preocuparme por seres como tú, cachorra!".

Como si fuera acto reflejo, regresé al asunto que no me abandonaba desde el mediodía. Un asunto que empezó al salir la profesora Fujino en busca de una bandeja de servicio de té, dentro de una oficina que daba las trazas de recién mudanza, cajas aún sin abrir, un escritorio que poseía un portarretratos con dos fotos, ambas en blanco y negro: una consistía en una jovencísima japonesa vestida con un abrigo pesado y un uniforme cuyo cuello azul con franjas blancas delataban que era de una academia naval, posando junto a una anciana de rostro anguloso mas de gesto dulce. Su abuela Elizaveta, sin duda.

La otra imagen amenazó de inmediato con inundar mi pecho de sentimientos agridulces, todos ellos compuestos de amor y dolor: La Primera Diarquía, unidad de combate especial bajo las órdenes de su Imperial Majestad, justo después del éxito que las elevó al favor popular y a la cima del ranking de los mejores soldados jamás entrenados; mi madre, en todo el apogeo de su edad, fuerza y habilidad, al lado de quien hizo en parte posible sus triunfos, una muchacha de un talento precoz que gracias a su seriedad y sencillez no se permitió jamás un solo acto de arrogancia. Miré ambas fotografías, y comparé a las Shizurus ahí retratadas.

Canté a media voz, lo suficiente para escucharme a mí misma. Mas no bastó para sofocar las dudas, pues seguía dirigiendo vistazos que se me antojaban analíticos a ese portarretratos, y el enigma de la que fuera por derecho de cariño mi hermana mayor crecía en forma alarmante, tanto que cuando percibí el zumbido de la puerta electrónica y el choque ligero entre las piezas de porcelana casi salté de mi lugar lista para dispararle sin misericordia cuanta maraña había en mi mente.

No lo hice. Y no fue así porque esa sombra de pinot noir en aquellos carbones encendidos se oscureció aún más al hacer contacto de nuevo conmigo. Tal vez dije alguna cosa que la incomodó, pero su disculpa fue genuina. _Bueno, trataremos de ser civilizados_, me dije, y tomé de sus manos finas y largas esa taza azul; aspiré el aroma y con gusto comprobé que recordaba mis preferencias, una fragante y fresca infusión de Earl Grey con té verde.

- ¡Apaga la luz ya, Kruger!

- ¡Ya voy, Tokiha!-, gruñí por encima del libro que se supone que debería estar leyendo. -¡Dame cinco minutos!

- ¡Maldición, Kruger! ¡Debes llamarme siempre Sargento Mayor Tokiha, que no soy tu madre o hermana para que así me trates! ¡Y si en cinco minutos no veo ese foco apagado será todo un placer ver si aguanta el impacto con tu cabezota!

- Ya ya pues...-. Ni siquiera me molesté en terminar mi réplica para la pelirroja bustona, que pasó como bala hacia el otro extremo del dormitorio. He escuchado chismes de que probablemente ella pida licencia en los días siguientes, algo sobre una amiga querida que resultó gravemente herida en los sucesos de ha poco. Espero que le aproveche si es así, y regrese con mejor humor. ¡Geniuda geniuda, sí que lo es!

_¡¿Por qué demonios dejaste de visitar, llamar, ESCRIBIR?! _

Unas tremendas ganas de aporrear mi frente con la palma de mi mano se apoderaron de mí; empero, necesito de mi cerebro lo más intacto posible. Mi inteligencia, mis talentos, el genio que mi padre insiste que poseo...

Hablando de genio, ¡cómo exploté! ¡Y es que les puedo asegurar que esa pregunta no la tenía enlistada en mi interrogatorio! Mi madre, yo sólo deseo saber sobre ella, desde la noche en que mi padre confesó que aquella lujosa tumba de pórfido y mármol de Rodas, que tenía el nombre de la mujer que me dió la vida en letras de oro, sólo eso tenía: riquezas y adorno, mas no un cuerpo, porque ella desapareció.

_"Pérdoname, hija, pero verte arrodillarte y hablar ante ese monumento como si fuese ella no me causa mas que rabia y desesperación... tenías que saberlo, supongo... mas soy un mal padre porque ya no deseo que rindas homenaje a un cascajo hueco por el dolor que me causa, ¡por mí! ¡Por mí!". _Acompañó su confesión de las lágrimas más amargas que he visto derramar jamás, y creo que sólo por ello le perdoné ipso facto.

Escuché los pasos apresurados de las botas de la sargento. Sabiendo que venía a cerciorarse de que apagara, fundiera o quebrara mi foco para que todos durmieran, presioné el botón del mini control de luces. Hecho esto, dejé mi cabeza caer sobre la almohada de plumas de ganso, y el techo me devolvió la mirada con inmovilidad absoluta, aunque de buen grado se prestó a auxiliarme a proyectar mis pensamientos:

_Shizuru, dímelo._

Apenas dije eso, y los ríos de dolor que brotaban como el llanto de Cordelia en "El Rey Lear" eran tan abundantes que me asusté al tiempo que sentí una profunda vergüenza por provocar esa respuesta. Acto seguido, como vencida, giró su sillón hacia la ventana; sé que no quería que la viera llorar (no recuerdo ni un instante de los días pasados que ella llorara, ni por asomo; sí me viene a la mente una que otra ocasión que ella secó mis lágrimas, las típicas de la niña que se cae, pierde su juguete favorito, o hace una rabieta para que le hagan caso).

_Lo siento, Natsuki. No... no puedo contestar..._

Mi corazón hizo varias maromas en mi pecho. Caminé para acortar la distancia, detener su sufrimiento. Apenas la tuve cerca, la alcé de forma semejante como en el pasillo ha poco. La abracé intentando obviar una disculpa, una gota de comprensión, un raudal de afecto que que acabara con esa lluvia de mayo, tan bella, luminosa, ardiente y adolorida.

Así nos quedamos un rato, así hasta que ella vio su reloj y se separó para sacar un papel y garabatear una nota para el profesor Tanner:

_Servirá para justificar tu inasistencia a su clase... Descuida, si es necesario que hable con él, lo haré. Te- te prometo que en otra ocasión hablaremos. Es una deuda._

Al final de todo, esa promesa obtuve. ¡Ay, Dios de mi abuelita, a quien le rezaba con fervor! ¡¿Pero qué no se supone que debí de haber inquirido sobre mi madre?! Ese libro de Sommerfeld se me antoja para ser mi verdugo, golpeando mi cráneo obtuso hasta el cansancio. Poco aprendería, porque a unos minutos de cerrar mis párpados y dar la bienvenida al amadísimo Morfeo, podía de modo persistente sentir la fuerza de sus músculos, lo agitado de su respirar, el calor de su ser, el olor de su cabello, la humedad de sus ojos profundo carmesí... y algo desconocido me inducía a un rapto sin igual.

Lo divino y lo catastrófico se encontrarían en mis sueños esta noche.

**Nota de Autor: **Aunque en cuestión musical hasta ahora ha dominado el West Coast Cool con Miles Davis, introduje en este capítulo pedacitos de la banda estadounidense Green Day. Al ir esta historia avanzando, también el lenguaje musical sufrirá une que otra intervención, pero descuiden, que les advertiré cuando así sea. Agradezco que sigan comentando y que sigan leyendo; créanme que para cualquier escritor, sea de hobby o de profesión, es vital tener feedback. Dudas, críticas, propuestas indecorosas o cheques en blanco (¡Uuups!), a mi Inbox. ¡Gracias miles! ^_^


End file.
